


Standard Coffee Shop AU

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Leerens, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Barista John Laurens, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Canon-Typical Violence, Charles Lee Being a Dick, Cheating, Demons, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-Vampires, Hermaphrodites, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Murder, Murder Mystery, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, References to Depression, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Sub John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top John Laurens, Weird Plot Shit, Were-Creatures, alex is johns muse, john laurens wants to own a coffee shop, mulligan is a literal furry, why is laurens always the barista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Did you just spit fire into my coffee?"Just an average coffee shop AU, with no supernatural elements, succubi, curses, kidnapping, or an overarching murder subplot and adultery. Trust me*WARNING* Contains violence, fantasy drug use, heavy fantasy racism, kidnapping, slurs, detailed sex scenes, supernatural elements, succubi, curses, and the author being a complete liar.





	1. NYU DESIGN MAJOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens sees a cute dork from across the cafe.

University! It sucks, a whole lot, and who would know it better than Laurens, John Laurens, who had been cramming for finals for over an hour before passing out in the break room.

He was a Digital Art and Design major, his main proficiencies being anatomy and sketching, yet as he read over the syllabus and notes for the third time, the words started to become blurry and the notes in the margins seemed to dull. The motivational posters hung around the walls seemed to be screaming at him for attention, his fists shaking against the table as he took another sip of coffee.

Just as he was finishing a chapter of notes, a stack of papers were dropped onto the table across from him, shaking his mug of coffee. He leaped in his skin, staring upward only to see Lafayette, a smirk painted across his face.

"Aye, mon biquet. You left these out on the counter."

That seemed to be another chapter of notes. He rubbed the center of his eyes before sighing. "Lovely. Want to help me with this?" He scratched his left ear, leaning his head over onto his left hand.

"Shockingly, I have work. You have work, too, in case you have not noticed."

"Huh. I have an exam in a week, babe." He began to read over the next set of notes, yet gave up after a few dozen dates were read, the scrawled numbers causing him to take a swig of coffee.

"I can get you a love who is... a... You are...?"

"Satyr." He lifted his leg, lifting up his jean pant leg to reveal the glimmering hoof before lowering it once again. "I don't need to date a satyr, Laf."

He nodded, "In my family, it is custom to marry inside your race."

"I think you told me that before," he muttered, reading over another sheet of notes. "In my family, I need to get through college before I disappoint anyone."

"Hmm?"

"They pay my tuition, right?" He smiled, drinking his coffee once again. "Shouldn't you be working with customers right about now?"

Lafayette huffed, standing up and noticing one of his tail's feathers had shed, the fantastic red tint sparkling in his hand. "You have never met a Hippalectryon, yes? Is there someone you have not told me about?"

"I don't know any cockhorses."

"Hippalectryon. A rooster and a horse... You had half of it correct."

"Fourth rooster, fourth horse, half human. You're a fucking mess, bonita." He leaned back in his desk chair, staring upward at the ceiling. "Maybe if you left this town, you would meet another cockhorse."

He groaned as he turned away towards the exit door, pocketing the plume as he left, the sway of his legs causing Laurens to sigh awkwardly. His own legs looked broken compared to one of an average human's, with the lower half of his thighs being covered in fur, leading all the way down to his hooves.

Laurens was absurdly tall for satyr standards. The average height for one was maybe 5'7", yet he was an awkward 6'2". His ears, while being that of a goat's, were larger than average, usually covering the sides of his head when he blushed or was nervous. His horns curved downward and slightly around his ears, and his eyes, luckily, had not held the poignant "goat eyes" that his relatives held, but he did have a tail, which, while being instilled upon a slightly muscular, masculine male, was probably one of the most weak, effeminate parts of his body.

Then there was the other main trait of a satyr, which he had not learned of until the ripe age of twelve.

Lafayette was similar to him with hooves, allowing them to discuss the lack of footwear for their race, yet that was where the similarities ended with physical traits. He had a slight range of plumage around his chest and above his pectoral muscles, as well as a set along his forearms. His tail had to be tied up on occasion due to its colorful, loud presence.

He stared down at this set of notes, a few doodles of turtles in the corners next to a sketch of his own face. He could never get it right, especially with the tan freckles in contrast with his bright green eyes.

"Laurens!"

"Ugh, Laf!"

He stuck his head back through the staff room's doorway. "Can you at least work an hour today? You might as well just go home."

"No, no..." He closed his notebook, allowing some of the papers to slip out as he stood up. "You wouldn't mind if I just drank some more of the merchandise? I'm about to pass out where I stand, Laf."

"If you clean a few tables." He disappeared back to the front of the cafe.

Laurens followed, brushing an ear downward and a piece of hair out of his view. The cafe was slightly filled, as to be expected on a rainy spring afternoon, a few tables near the front grouped together with a team of serpines, their scales glimmering in the overhead lights and their conversation rising above the waves of the crowd.

"Bring this to the corner table," Lafayette murmured as he handed the other a small plate with a mug of black coffee. The other complied, drifting along to the specified table, his eyes drifting to the paintwork on the walls.

When Lafayette had purchased this piece of land, he had ordered someone to paint a scene from the Greek tale of Psyche & Eros, the two flying off into the sky whilst holding one another.

As he regarded this piece for the last of numerous times, he came across the corner table where a shorter person was sitting in the right side of the booth. His hair was thick and long, almost as if it were feline, yet it separated over his forehead, drooping to either side before being pulled up in a ponytail. Ram horns protruded from the back of his head, each ridge detailed.

He peered up at Laurens, his dark eyes reflecting against the glow of the overhead light. It was when he noticed the man's reptilian tail, the long, scale-covered length being akin to one of an alligator. He hadn't really understood what the man's race was, yet it seemed different than what he had seen usually on his daily day at the cafe. Maybe he was some sort of hybrid... He had to be, at least with all of these features radiating.

"Ah, thanks." He took the plate and cup before eyeing it suggestively. He stared down into the deep murkiness of the liquid before spitting a single flame into the drink, the coffee bubbling once the heat reached it. Laurens eyes widened slightly at the spark. "Sorry?"

"Oh, no, uh," he almost turned away before stating, "Enjoy your coffee, mate."

"Yeah," he started sipping his coffee before resuming with whatever he had been doing. Laurens turned, dashing over to where Lafayette was grinding coffee beans behind the coffee.

He leaned in closer to the other, "What name did the table corner put down for their order?"

"Hmm? What?"

"The table in the corner, the booth. What name did they put down when they ordered?"

"Why do you ask, love?"

"Does it matter?" Lafayette stopped with his work and turned his head slightly towards Laurens. "Laf, just tell me, man."

"It is probably written down in my log. It is underneath the cash register," he murmured as Laurens turned, making his way a few feet over to where Lafayette was suggesting. Underneath the cash register was a jar of used receipts and notes, where the most recent one was protruding out of the top. Alex.

His name was Alex, probably Alexander. Why was he interested in this guy's name? Well, he worked at a small cafe in north New York in a small town, where someone with his attributes was rare, and he had just spit fire into his coffee.

He had gone to NYU, but he hadn't really stayed to make friends, even if it was uncharacteristic. Laurens wasn't one to waste an opportunity at a bar to go people-watching. Just meeting interesting people wasn't something he could do with all of his schoolwork and his occupation, yet when he met someone this interesting, this different than the rest of the daily grind, he had to say something.

He made his way around the counter before making his way over to the corner table, where he could see the man was sipping his coffee as he read something on his phone. What would he say to someone he had just served at the cafe he worked?

"Yo, uh... Hello."

"Ah, hey," Alexander had responded with, in a slightly awkward fashion, Laurens comprehended. "Was there a problem with my order or...?"

"No, no, I just," he sat down across from Alex, "I just wanted to... I don't know, uh, ask you a few things?"

"Oh, uh, okay. Is this related to religion or politics or--"

"No! No, that's not what this is, no." Laurens smiled as he leaned back, his ears shrouding over his head. "I saw you... you could do that thing with your coffee, with the fire? Okay, this is going to sound stupid, but how can you--"

"I'm a chimera." Alexander's expression didn't change before it melted into a slight simper. "And you're a satyr, right?"

Laurens nodded as he folded his fingers. "You're not going to say--"

"What? Call you a drunk waste of society?"

"Umm, yeah. Exactly."

"I don't know. You look like you could kick some ass outside of a bar."

Laurens raised his eyebrows as he smirked, "Sure. I'm good with my hands."

"What's your name?" The question sort of stuck out, yet Alexander flowed into it with his expression never fading.

"Laurens."

"Lauren?"

"Laurens, with an 's'."

"It's Alex for me, then, Laurens. You're a student?"

"Yeah... Exams are soon for me."

He nodded, "What's your major?"

"Design."

"Huh? Really? You didn't seem like an artist to me."

"What about you?"

He clicked his tongue as he sighed, sipping his coffee. "Double major. Poli-sci and Journalism, and it's hell."

"You seem tired."

"That's why I'm out here, right?"

"I've never seen you before."

"Just trying things out, you know."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Laurens muttered sheepishly.


	2. OH GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens and Alex are a match.
> 
> Mulligan isn't a furry, he's a bear.

"Shouldn't you be working then?"

Alex's question startled Laurens, his eyes widening as he realized how long he had been speaking to the other. When the man was embarrassed, the constellations of freckles across his face seemed to light up, his eyes brightening as well. "I just wanted a conversation."

"Alright then, Laurens, what do you want to converse about?"

"Okay, you're in college and you're coming out here to a small town to drink coffee at some unknown cafe, right?"

Alexander nodded, staring down into his coffee. There was a clump of fur across his chest, aligning with his long, thick hair sporadically clutched back into a bun. His eyes were only slightly slits, a trait usually common in feline races, tints of red and brown residing in the colored areas, though the white seemed bitter, as if it were darkened.

His legs were that of a lion, fitted with the paws of such, yet his arms and hands were that of a human's. The goat/ram resemblance seemed rather bleak and light, but his curled and outrageously ridged horns peaked out from either side of his bun.

A chimera living in a small town like this would be uncommon to say the least. The most popular races were, of course, serpines and woodland races, yet were-beasts were absurdly growing in numbers. Alex was an anomaly, a mess, and if Laurens could truly read over his physical description, he may be able to make out the pointed teeth near the back, even if they had been dulled years ago.

"I heard of this place on Yelp."

"Okay, but where is your college?"

"Columbia."

"And you're here in Godknowswhere, USA, sipping coffee served by a satyr."

Alexander raised his eyebrows as he snorted. "Why does it matter that you're a satyr?"

"It doesn't--But there aren't many satyrs in the city, I heard."

"There are a ton of werewolves, vampires... It doesn't really matter much, though. There are a whole lot of chimeras back in the Caribbean, but my dad was a kelpie. I may be half-kelpie, but I don't look like it, right? And none of this matters, because my dad could be three-fourths dragon and you probably wouldn't look at me differently. You don't look like that person to do so."

"You're Caribbean?"

"Well, English, but we moved to the Caribbean, and then I came here for college... My fosters live near here, so I came by for some coffee after the visit."

"Ah. Makes sense."

Laurens began to stare upward at the ceiling, sighing as his ears curled up around the sides of his face. "You do the whole... I don't know, the music thing?"

"What?"

"Like... I don't know. I was going to ask for hobbies or interests, but it sounded--"

"Singing and 1980s romantic comedies. I'm not really into sports. Oh, and coffee."

"Ah, that sucks. Basketball is almost over, and football's been done, so I'm just here with my pride parades and digital design classes."

"...Are you--"

"Gay?" Laurens clicked his head to the side, a smile etched across his face. "Slightly bisexual, but more gay, yeah." He nervously laughed, yet it came out as a haphazard snort.

Alex nodded, expressionless. "Oh, same."

"I didn't expect--"

"Yeah, I don't look like a token bottom bitch, do I?" If Laurens had been sipping coffee, he would have spat it out. A stream of blush covered his eyes as he slouched, the whites of his eyes brightening. "Sorry, am I sliding to home base a bit too soon?"

"No, I wasn't ready for that."

"Who's behind the counter here."

"Oh, Laf. Lafayette. You'd like him. Everyone does. Well..."

"What?"

Say something, invite him out or something! Just something. "Are you doing something tonight? Because I'm not... Well, tonight, not for the next few days, really, but if I'm doing this too fast--"

"Too fast?"

"Nah, you're right. You just told me you're sub--"

"And you're not." Alex smirked, his eyes sparkling when he flirted. "I'm not just going to go to your house. I want to go somewhere fun."

"You think there's a club in this town? We have bars, and pubs, like fifteen miles away."

"You can come back with me, up to campus. There's probably a party at one of the frat houses. You just have to ask around."

Laurens nodded as he pulled out his phone. "Can I have your number?"

"555-111-1776. Put my name down as A-dot-Ham."

"Why?"

He sipped his coffee as he lowered his eyebrows. "What else would you put it as?"

"Good point."

"Or Alex."

"Boring..." He typed the number in before settling on a contact name. "I'll put you as something."

"A-dot-Ham, man. Get on it."

"Okay, okay... We should get some drinks. I'm less awkward when I--"

"When you get piss drunk?"

"Yeah." Laurens sighed when he noticed Alexander's judging expression. "I may have a drinking problem. Maybe."

"Same, but with black coffee." He finished his drink, allowing the cup to drift down to its plate. "Tell me about yourself, though. I don't want to have to carry this conversation."

"You're not, but... I came up from South Carolina for art school. I'm an activist, a drunk, a satyr. That's what most people know about me, right? But, like you said, it doesn't really matter what I am."

"Well, if you're an artist, draw something for me."

"Like what? And on what?"

"Don't you carry around a sketchbook?"

"Like, under my arm? In a cafe? Listening to Lou Reed and being all aesthetic and crap?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Laurens?" Lafayette was standing next to the table, his tail of colorful feathers drooping behind him. "May I speak with you for a moment?" The other nodded, standing up and sliding out of the booth, beginning to walk off with Lafayette.

Laurens shrugged as he murmured, "What's up?"

"We have fifteen orders and you are flirting with some boy--"

"I'm not flirting. I'm talking."

"Did you get his number?"

"...Yes." Lafayette groaned underneath his breath.

"Laurens, love, that is flirting."

The other frowned as they walked behind the counter. "It's not flirting unless you want to fuck."

"Do you 'want to fuck'?"

"Maybe--Or whatever, I don't need you asking me. What do I need to do?"

"You need these trays out in five minutes. The table numbers are on the receipts under the plates." He turned away to pour cream into a vanilla chai. "I do not want to have to send you home early, Laurens."

\---

"Yo, Mulligan," he threw open the other's bedroom door, the dorm shaking as he did so. The other man was sketching something on his bed, staring up from his position towards Laurens from across the room. "You have notes for the lecture that day I wasn't in town, right?"

"Yeah, I thought I sent them to you." Mulligan knew that wasn't the only line he would be using, his thoughts being proven once Laurens leaped over from across the room onto the other's bed.

Hercules Mulligan had a tall, muscular build, even if he was slightly shorter than Laurens, a quality derived from him being part bear and slightly part owl. He was a perpetual wereowlbear gym junkie, yet he had resided in a dorm with Laurens as they were both attending the nearby arts college, one that Mulligan used for whatever he did and Laurens used for his design degree.

"You know how I said I was questioning?"

"You dragged me to a pride parade. You're passed questioning."

"Well, I met this boy at the coffee shop. Columbia student--"

"Aw, smart."

"--Chimera, nice hair, real feminine-looking."

Mulligan did not make eye contact as he sketched his project, yet he raised his eyebrows. "Chimera, with you?"

"I'm just thinking out loud. He was cute, man, and I asked him out." He laid out across the bed, his knee just barely grazing the back of the other. "He said I could come by, so I was thinking of taking a little day trip down."

"And miss another lecture, just to steal my notes."

"Because you're the best roommate."

"Don't forget it."

Laurens sighed as he stared at the screen of his phone, his arm extended upward and his hair tossed back. "Alexander."

"What's his last name, Laurens?"

"Ugh... I knew I forgot something."

"You asked him out without knowing his full name?"

"It began with... with 'Ham'. Maybe Ham... Hamson."

Mulligan muttered, "Dear Evan Hamson."

"Shut up... Uh... Hamington."

"Okay, any last name that begins with 'Ham' sounds stupid, man."

"I know! But he wasn't--He was really cute, dude, trust me."

"Hamilton?"

"Y-Yeah!" He sat up with a start. "That's a normal name to have."

Mulligan sighed quietly, "Is that sarcasm--"

"Alexander Hamilton." He sighed as he typed his first message to the other number. "Okay, first message."

"You're pretty good with first impressions."

"Yeah, I know, Mull. 'Nice horns, you fuck'."

"How about something other than that--"

"'Sup fuck'?"

"How about you watch with that?"

The other man grumbled as he leaned back, Laurens' ears flopping back. "That's the perfect message to send."


	3. WHY THE INCUBUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alex talk about how Angelica is going on a blind date with Thomas.
> 
> Thomas and Madison dick around in their dorm.

E.Schuyler - you called me during my lecture?

A.Ham - Sorry, I'm just driving back home now and I need to talk.

E.Schuyler - oh, about what?

It had to be around five AM when he began texting the handsome and talkative Elizabeth Schuyler, or Eliza as everyone else referred to her as. Between the months of October and March, she had the fairest skin, the darkest hair, and the brightest eyes, her body completely and obviously human.

However, when she went for a swim by the beach or in the pool, she became a small, sleek seal, her eyes a piercing blue and her skin that of smooth velvet. Selkies, as she was named, were similar to mermaids yet, honestly, more adorable with their transformations, most would agree.

A.Ham - I was just up here with my parents and I went out for coffee. The waiter may have started to hit on me?

E.Schuyler - what?

A.Ham - He said he hadn't ever seen a chimera before.

E.Schuyler - you're kidding me!

A.Ham - And I was just warming up my coffee and his jaw dropped to the floor.

E.Schuyler - aw you probably scared him

E.Schuyler - so he was hitting on you?

A.Ham - Maybe. He asked me out and he barely knew my name.

E.Schuyler - wth

A.Ham - But like

E.Schuyler - hmm?

A.Ham - He was kind of cute, if I to be honest.

E.Schuyler - did you get his number? 

A.Ham - Fuck I knew I forgot something.

A.Ham - But I gave him my number.

E.Schuyler - let's hope he messages you

E.Schuyler - anyway

E.Schuyler - i have to drop angie off at her meeting

A.Ham - Who is she going with?

E.Schuyler - one of her friends from bio invited her

E.Schuyler - do you know someone named jefferson?

A.Ham - Ugh

E.Schuyler - huh? 

A.Ham - Angelica going to an event with Thomas? Please tell me you didn't agree to this.

E.Schuyler - he seems cute

A.Ham - He's a

A.Ham - Well, you know.

E.Schuyler - incubus

A.Ham - Don't they...?

E.Schuyler - yeah but its just kind of upsetting when he doesn't, you know

A.Ham - I heard he went soul-free for a week?

E.Schuyler - that's not healthy for him

A.Ham - Yeah, but it's not good for all the girls he traps

E.Schuyler - Guys and girls

A.Ham - Okay, if my race permitted me with the quota of life energy or whatever, and the only way to refill it was to seduce as many people as I needed, then life would be amazing, you have to admit.

E.Schuyler - sure

A.Ham - What's the downside to something that's so perfect?

E.Schuyler - i don't know, but you have to admit he's cute

A.Ham - Only when he's sucked out a soul in the past week

E.Schuyler - that's just mean

A.Ham - You know what happens when succubi don't suck souls in a week

E.Schuyler - he's an incubus

A.Ham - His skin changes and his eyes change and his horns

E.Schuyler - i get it

A.Ham - But I mean, when he gets his soul, he looks pretty human besides the horns

E.Schuyler - is that what we're all striving to be? more human?

A.Ham - You seemed to master it, and so did Burr. He's completely human.

E.Schuyler - i'm not so sure

A.Ham - I've known Burr forever, Eliza.

E.Schuyler - have you ever seen his eyes?

A.Ham - He has slits. That's pitiful compared to CAT LEGS.

E.Schuyler - cat legs

E.Schuyler - sometimes i don't even have legs

E.Schuyler - or arms

\---

"James."

Drowsy and hungover, Thomas removed the pillow covering his face. His fangs had grown in again and his tongue had begun to separate, as it did most weeks. "He left me, home, alone. My God."

"I'm right here." He sat at the edge of the bottom bunk of their rather small dorm, a raging headache causing him to be almost inaudible. "Please be more quiet. We're about to miss the first class--"

"And you didn't wake me up." He stared upward at the back of his hand. "Shit. I have to fix all of this in half an hour--"

"Want me to get you something?"

Thomas sat upward in his section of the bunk, his smile fading. His skin was developing its purple tint, a few blue splotches appearing every so often. It usually happened whenever he forgot to earn his keep as an incubus. "Do my eyes look a bit--" He flipped his upper half downward in order to hang over the side, causing Madison to jump slightly in his skin.

"Gah!" He paused, analyzing Thomas' face. "Well, your eyes changed, but the white is still there."

"Great," he sighed as he flipped back up. If he waited long enough, his brown eyes would turn a bright blue and the whites would develop into a black shine. He could practically feel his canine teeth sharpen. "I don't even feel like it today."

"I really don't have time to help--"

"No, no. It's fine. I'll just wear my contacts." He allowed his legs to rest on the top of the ladder, stepping down it slowly. Once his feet hit the floor, he could hear Madison breathe in air in a gasp. "Whoa, sorry."

"God damn it, Thomas," he muttered as he checked his phone. "Get on some pants, man."

He turned away as he combed his fingers through his hair, turning away to step into the small bathroom off to the side. He groaned as he saw himself in the mirror.

His horns usually never changed from their black coat, yet if he hadn't achieved the incubus quota every week, they would sharpen at the point and, especially if he had waited quite a long time, would occasionally develop white spots.

His eyes did shed into their bright blue counterparts, his canine teeth lengthened and his tongue slightly split at the end. "Well, fuck me."

"Not now." He could hear Madison's voice from the other room.

"Piss off." He tapped the edge of his teeth. "It's going to hurt like hell when the cock comes in."

"Every time you talk about it, I die a bit more."

Jefferson moaned slightly before stifling his mouth with his left hand, his eyes widening in shock. "Fuck, fuck, fuucckkk..."

"Hmm?"

"Please grab me an Advil," he murmured as he pushed a contact into each of his eyes, the blue being covered by a natural hint. "I really just... Fuck, I need someone to suck me off."

"I'm not doing that now."

"Yeah, I know." His tail seemed to have lengthened, like his shaft, and split as well. His member felt heavy in his hand as he sighed, lowering his eyebrows in frustration. "Well, whatever!" He sighed triumphantly, turning to leave the bathroom as Madison stood up.

He pulled out the drawer underneath Madison's bed, pulling out a pair of boxers and skinny jeans--as tight as he could find them--and a bright purple overcoat to wrap around his toned body. He then pulled out his white button-down, coating it over his arms as he tossed the overcoat around his shoulders.

"Political Science debate with Angelica Schuyler?"

"What a beast she is."

"Beast?"

Thomas hummed as he stood up, finally pulling his hair back into a bun. "Might as well be a chimera."

"I feel that was related to... what was his name..."

"Hamilton." He grabbed his burlap satchel, filled with textbooks and his laptop. "God, he could burn down the school with that mouth."

"Literally or metaphorically?" Madison followed after him, items under arm as he hurried.

"He's probably the one leaving singed pages in my notebooks."

"And the one who talks shit about your horns--"

"--My horns are absolutely to die for, that prick--"

Madison smirked as he coughed slightly under his breath. "...Or the one who loves to dismiss your frat parties as 'The Columbian Brothel'."

"Oh, how quaint of that poor kitten. With chimeras, you don't fuck them, right? You ram 'em?"

"Okay, that was terrible."

"Why are you... Aerico, got it." Thomas clapped his fingers together in realization as the other raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I always wondered why you're sick. It's because you're part aerico."

"Yep, and I am so glad to be born like this, I'll have you know right now."

He pushed open the door as Jefferson slipped out.


	4. AARON AND ALEX TALK ABOUT GENETICS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex drunk-talks guilt into Aaron because he's a racist nerd.

"Aaron--!" Alex brushed against the bedroom door, it being thrown open as he leaned against the doorway. Burr was seated at the left on a cheap couch, studying with his glasses pointed down across his nose. He noticed almost immediately that Alexander was drunk, yet made no mention of it, sighing as he continued to scrawl down a few notes. "Sir--"

"Alexander, please."

"Ugh, okay." He gently chucked his phone onto the table, landing safely atop Burr's stack of books, and laid his torso over the couch's right armrest, his body hanging over the edge as he grumbled, "Burr."

"Hamilton."

He grinded his feet paws against the side of the couch as if he were trying to climb up it, his arms hanging over the armrest. "...I met this cute guy," he gulped after finally giving up, slumping over the side of the couch, Burr pretending to be interested in his studies in order to maybe deter Hamilton from sparking a drunken conversation. "He was part sheep, goat, ram... motherfucker..."

"Satyr?"

"Mmm... Ugh, goat."

"Yep, that is what Satyrs are." Hamilton rubbed the side of his face against Aaron's leg. "Hamilton."

"I had some drinks 'fore I came 'ere..."

"I can tell."

He nodded sheepishly before haphazardly pulling a small plastic packet out of his right jean pocket. "And I got you something from the bar... Someone was selling these in the girls' bathroom."

Aaron took one glimpse at the plastic bag before standing up in a start. "Alex, you," he squeezed the space between his eyes, "You bought lotus leaves from someone in a female restroom?"

Alexander stared up at him in confusion for a moment before everything set in. "Ah, Burr, I messed up."

"You think?" He gently picked up the packet, pink and white leaves fluctuating inside. Lotus leaves were known to cause drowsiness, numbness, and amnesia, especially with those not of North African descent, and while it was quite obvious Alex had not just consumed alcohol on his morning bender, the effects were clear as day.

It was around one PM, the next class for Aaron being in around one and a half hours. "How long ago did you consume these?"

"Well... He said they'd kick in at, like... the one hour mark. I was walkin' up--stairs to the dorm and it all," he breathed deeply, "It all hit at once... But, like, I bought them when I-was drunk, right? No... no someone bought 'em for me... I have no idea where I got those."

"Alexander, did you consume these?"

"No, no, I don't think so. I think I'm just drunk."

Aaron finally sighed, taking a seat next to Alexander as he flipped the bag around in his hands a few times. "We have to get rid of this, Alex. Are you sure you didn't consume any of this? If someone spots you on campus--"

"Sh-Shut up. I didn't." He sat up on the armrest, sighing. "I was just joking with you. I bought it, but I don't know what to do with--"

"We're throwing it out, Alex, or turning it in."

"Then you're going to hate the LSD I bought."

"What?!"

"Kidding... kidding," Alex snickered, his eyes slumping slightly across his face. "I'm just going to stay home 'til this clears up." Aaron arrived to his feet, arranging some of his textbooks into a stack. "Where are you going?"

His raised his eyebrows as he explained, "Alexander, you may be a malevolent, obnoxious marauder on the debating ground, but when you're drunk, you're insufferable."

"I'm perfect, piss off."

"Alexander, this is what I'm talking about." He clenched the packet of leaves in his fist, sighing as he turned away. "Will you be going to the Alpha Sigma fraternity party with me at the end of this evening?"

"The... What?"

He rolled his eyes as he dropped the packet at the kitchen counter, calling out to Alexander, "The party at Alpha Sigma. Are you going?"

"Alpha... Alpha Sig? Jefferson!"

"'Cuse me?"

Alexander pushed his body up immediately, crawling over the armrest to sit on the couch, his eyes lighting up. "That's Jefferson's frat!"

"Yes... Do you have problems with--"

"The succ... The succubus. He's going on a date with Angie."

Burr shuffled around the counter, a questioning look on his face, "Angelica Schuyler? I never thought I'd see such an intelligent, pretty lady like her go out with something like a slutty incubus."

"It's a blind date, but, you know... What? You have somethin' against incubi?"

"No, no... I just feel bad for both sides."

"Both?"

"Angelica will have to deal with someone who, if I must admit, terrifies me, and probably all who see him, and Jefferson won't be getting a meal tonight, if that's what he's presuming." He turned on the Keurig, popping in a pod and a Columbia mug.

"Is this like how you don't like... like... The goat--Satyrs!--because you think they're incestual drunks who only work on farms."

"Do you know a single example otherwise?"

"The guy I met... He was a satyr, and he was a barista, so look at that," he muttered as he laid down across the couch, the room practically spinning around him as he closed his eyes and breathed out, attempting not to feel dizziness engulf him.

"Did he have an accent?"

"A bit of a southern something, but nothing much."

"Wait... Sorry, I wasn't listening," he focused on Alexander, lowering his eyebrows, "You find a satyr attractive?"

"Yeah, so?"

He was silent for a few moments. "Alex... I don't think you're supposed to be thinking that sort of thing. I would give you the same speech as what I did for your thoughts of the same gender, but you don't seem to listen to me."

"Just 'cause you don't understand something doesn't mean it's not real."

"Interracial relationships like this never work. It was one thing with you liking both sides, it's another how you didn't mind the human races, but interracial ones--"

"I'm not a woman, Burr. He's not, either... We can't have kids, Burr. It won't be messed up like that."

"Your mother and father were very lucky to win the genetic lottery and not turn you into a deformed horse-lion-cat-ram-snake thing. If you were a woman, or if he were a woman, and you had kids, there is a high likelihood that the child could be unhealthy for the mother, or be a disgusting mix of both, or barely survive... I've heard of a carnivore and a herbivore having children and the child didn't have canine teeth, yet they only ate meat. A sad life--"

"But we're not." He sat up, sending a glare to Aaron from across the room as he poured coffee. "We're guys. All this stuff you've heard on the news... Mythical races can't fuse in genetics. You either have kids that are one parent's race... or you don't at all, Burr."

He sipped his warm beverage as he sighed, "Alexander. Their genes can certainly split and convulse. Even if there is a chance of abnormality, it isn't needed--"

"Love isn't needed?"

"Alexander..."

"Someone like you shouldn't be saying something like that."

"Alexander, I am dealing on a scientific level. Interracial breeding on that type of level just is inhumane for the offspring--"

"But I can't have an offspring," he replied bluntly towards the other, rising from his seat. "Spit your... your propaganda to some straight couple, but not to me--And if I do adopt kids, or I marry a woman down the road, love is not something you can cut out of someone like... garbage."

"Sure, and where is your scientific--"

Alexander was taking small steps closer to Burr, who seemed unchanged as he sipped. "My 'scientific evidence' is the fact you're still single, ranting to me about my relationships, and your personality is, well, you."

"Mmm... Good roast. Just like this coffee."

"You think you can tell me shit because you're perfectly human, even if you've never had to deal with my types of relationships in your entire life." A pounding headache was residing over his tongue, causing him to take a seat across the counter from Burr. "Am I wrong?"

"Alexander, please?"

"Yes?"

"You're not wrong--"

"I knew it!"

"--But you have to look from my perspective. What would happen if... say... a chimera--"

"Don't bring me into this."

"--A chimera and a... let's just use a satyr, for example. You have a chance for the legs to be goat, lion, or both, the horns to be ram, goat, or both, the fur--"

"No, you don't. It's a myth, and even if some traits were different from the species, they aren't that great. It's like... You get thicker fur, and maybe a longer tail. To breed changes nothing."

Aaron lowered his eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. "Alright then. What if a satyr mother must birth a chimera child? The mother would probably not survive that, let alone a werewolf or a... A set of triplet gorgons or something like that."

"Have you ever heard of a goat giving birth to a lion?"


	5. CATBOY IS A VALID NICKNAME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens and Alex are a match: The Sequel.

#laurens# - hey is this alex?

catboy - You've reached the Hamilton residence. Is this Laurens?

He had reached the right number and had guessed his last name correctly. John Laurens was on a good luck streak today, and as he typed his messages across his phone, encased in a plastic bag, he scrubbed his hair with his other hand underneath the shower head.

#laurens# - lets continue that conversation from before

catboy - Sure, but if I have to be honest, I'm sort of hungover.

#laurens# - i guess we both have a problem with drinking then :P

catboy - It was a one time thing, and I regret it now.

catboy - I just argued with my roommate about interracial marriage and now I'm passed out at home alone.

#laurens# - what about classes?

catboy - I have a debate, so I should probably take a shower.

#laurens# - what a coincidence

catboy - Huh?

#laurens# - im showering after the gym

#laurens# - im the only arts student that uses this thing

catboy - Huh, I sort of guess you'd do something like that.

#laurens# - so maybe we should know each other a bit more before anything

#laurens# - like idk your age

#laurens# - or basic things about you

catboy - Well, twenty. My full name is Alexander Hamilton. My favorite color is green, as I look damn fine in it. You know my major. That's pretty much my life.

#laurens# - no hopes, dreams, ambitions? wow

catboy - Oh, I do, but that's not really texting material.

catboy - I mean, I've always wanted to be an author or a writer at some news office. I did pick Journalism after all.

#laurens# - and poli-sci, you told me

catboy - Well, what about you?

catboy - What does John Laurens want to do with his life?

#laurens# - uh hm

#laurens# - okay so i work at a coffee shop

#laurens# - and id like to buy a space out and just start my own

#laurens# - get a boyfriend and all that

catboy - kids?

#laurens# - pff idk man

#laurens# - i dont really think id be the best dad

catboy - Huh, I have to disagree. You seem to know your boundaries.

#laurens# - i know i know

catboy - There's a party tonight at this frat house and my roommate's going.

#laurens# - are you

catboy - I told him I wouldn't, but maybe I can drag someone along.

#laurens# - that would be me

catboy - sure

#laurens# - yeah i'll tug. where is it?

catboy - The Alpha Sigma frat house in Columbia. I'll send you the address.

catboy - [Attachment]

#laurens# - wait so

catboy - What?

#laurens# - is this a hookup

#laurens# - because if thats all that this is im not going through with it

catboy - What? I just need someone to take me to this party.

catboy - OH like we just do it in the back after getting buzzed and sweaty?

catboy - And then we never talk again>

#laurens# - yeah because you seem alright

#laurens# - youre not like the metrosexuals hanging around the treadmills that i stay with

catboy - I'm guessing that was directed at the guy behind the counter?

#laurens# - yeah, laf

#laurens# - hes alright, just a bit much sometimes

catboy - Hippalectryon

#laurens# - sure

catboy - Hey, what did you put my contact name as?

#laurens# - catboy

catboy - Speaking of

catboy - Around one week ago, I was shopping at ShopWrong

catboy - And this woman was standing behind me in the aisle. She turned around and muttered, "Furry bastard."

catboy - And I turn back around and I'm just standing there, in the middle of ShopWrong, I just woke up, this bitch hasn't ever seen a chimera before, I still need to pick up my orders from Rite Aid

#laurens# - let me guess

#laurens# - she had the "can i speak with your manager" soccer mom haircut

catboy - Middle-aged vampire. I ask, "What?"

#laurens# - fight fight fight

catboy - She's silent and I'm silent

catboy - "Is something wrong?"

catboy - She turns back around, "No." Excuse me what

catboy - So I just go back to my cereal boxes, tossing coffee mixes into my bag and shit

catboy - And then her husband walks down the aisle

#laurens# - FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

catboy - She says, top volume, "It's a sphinx."

catboy - So these guys think I'm Egyptian. Alright

catboy - "--Sand in his scales--"

catboy - Yes like I just flew here from the deserts of Africa yes definitely

catboy - So her husband is quieting her and they're walking away, I'm left puzzled

#laurens# - and what

catboy - I see goddamn tears in those vampire eyes

catboy - She's crying to her vampire husband about how threatened she felt

catboy - He's looking back at me. This scrawny pale emo-looking ass is giving me dirty looks

#laurens# - what?!

#laurens# - you should have fought him

catboy - Yes throw up my dukes

#laurens# - you can set him on fire right

catboy - No, we just spit flames. Maybe a droplet of flammable liquid. We're not like the dragon kids downtown who can breathe actual fire

Laurens stepped out of the shower, coaxing his hair in a towel as he sighed. He slid his phone, wrapped in its plastic encasing, out of his hands and onto the top of the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a bright green, as he had always noticed, yet there seemed to be a sparkle of satisfaction in the corners, as if the whites were bleeding into the pools of color. Laurens had a satyr mother and a satyr father, two satyr brothers and two satyr sisters, yet his satyr facial structure was anything other than what his parents had developed. His eyes seemed kinder and his nose seemed more doll-like, even if his ears cowered around his jawline.

#laurens# - satyrs just have really weird talents

#laurens# - like we can grow flowers from our hands and alcohol doesn't affect us as much as most

catboy - I don't believe you on the flower one

#laurens# - we can grow small bulbs on the palms and if you wait an hour or so they bloom into gods sunlight

#laurens# - apparently it has something to do with our veins

catboy - Well, I suppose one day you should show me how it goes

#laurens# - are you suggesting that all i can do is grow flowers from my hands?

catboy - No, but maybe you're just shy

#laurens# - some say im loud and obnoxious

catboy - You're speaking with the chimera guy

#laurens# - ah yes the one with the cat legs

catboy - Goat legs

#laurens# - of course

Satyrs usually could omit small, weak, usually tinted green flowers from the very center of their palms, yet through practice the flower could develop stronger and more stable. Laurens' family had taken a liking to lilies, and one that the titular goat boy had always fascinated himself with were the stargazer lilies, with their vibrant reds and pinks, yet the subtle white corners enveloping each fold as it poured from the tips of his hand.

#laurens# - you know why we can grow flowers

catboy - Explain

#laurens# - when a satyr dies, its body flakes away into petals

#laurens# - and we leave a seed wherever we die

#laurens# - this talent is just reminding us that when our time comes we will still be here

#laurens# - but its only if someone finds the seed

#laurens# - thats why there arent hundreds of dead satyr trees everywhere

catboy - I think I actually heard of that somewhere

catboy - Some famous guy had his tree chopped down, right?

#laurens# - yeah i just hope i don't have the same fate, i really enjoy my life right about now

catboy - I agree


	6. THE ARC BEGINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is getting worse by the minute.
> 
> Aaron meets Laurens and is nOT rEADY.

"Thomas--"

He threw open the door to the dorm, dizziness slightly setting in as he slumped over to the bottom bunk, sitting down as he cupped his face in his hands. Madison followed him in, fumbling with his hands as he dropped off his satchel next to the door. The debate in Poli-Sci had gone swimmingly, even with Hamilton's comments in the back of class, but nothing could defeat Jefferson more than Mrs. Angelica Schuyler.

It was around five PM, the kind early spring sun drifting into dusk outside their window. James sat down next to Thomas, silent, noticing a splotch of white at the base of the other's left horn. "You basically won the debate."

"I know that. I had to deal with that tension for three hours. And now we have a frat house party in, like, an hour?"

"No one comes early. You'll have time to prepare."

There was something absolutely perfect about this Thomas, James could notice. Just staring at the black dusk of his eyes and the intricate carvings of his muscles, the perfect curvature of his subtle lips--He was astonishing. Even in this well-developed incubus form, well into his fasting of energy, he had a sort of mysterious aura to him, as if he were knowing of all of the thoughts dashing through Madison's head.

Seeing the other frustrated and desperate made him feel more anxious than he had ever been.

"Do you just want me to do it?"

"It's not going to work if you do it."

He felt slightly insulted, tilting his head, "I just admitted that I'd totally suck you off and you just shake it off? What the hell?" He smiled slightly.

"It'd be so awkward that I wouldn't feel any satisfaction." He lurched backward slightly, running a set of claws through his hair as he arched his back, finally slouching over. "Somebody will do it tonight and I'll be set. Maybe."

"How long has it been since the last one?"

Jefferson sighed, staring upward at the ceiling. "Two weeks? Three? Why don't they make pills for this?"

"Maybe because if you take too much life energy you basically snap the person's neck--"

"James," he whirled his head around, facing Madison, "That's never happened before. I'm cautious." Every muscle in his body felt as if it were tensing, an array of symptoms similar to a cold overtaking his throat. "Still, they should make pills for it. Makes us suffer a whole lot less."

"Well, once you... finally develop into a succubus--"

"Incubus. I'm a guy."

"Incubus," he corrected, "Won't the whole pain and malice thing be over? You'll feel perfectly fine, you're just... incubus-ish."

Thomas lowered his eyebrows as he stood up, sticking his hands into his jean pockets. "No, that's not right at all," he began to pace around the room, "You're so hungry for your demon needs that you give zero fucks about whoever you have to use, however you have to obtain it. You wake up the next morning like, 'Aw, goddamn, what did I do?' You aren't yourself."

"I accept that statement, but--"

"And," he interrupted as he turned to Madison, "The amount of blood flow circulating through your body pumps at such a fast rate, your blood may as well be... I don't know--"

"Adrenaline?"

"There's so little oxygen that your blood is black--"

"Scary shit."

"I second that," Jefferson smiled, sitting back down next to Madison. "Not to mention your skin turning purple, maybe jet black, and in the final stages you get all these blue spots..."

"If it gets that bad, I can just drive you to that succubus club thing--"

"No, no, no, not again. Swear to me that you won't. It'd be so humiliating if anyone found me there," he clutched at his face, covering his eyes with his hands. A succubus club was one where fellow succubi and incubi grouped together late at night to sooth their tendencies. Since there wasn't medication on the market, this was the best civilization could offer, if you wanted to deal with the aftermath. Who knows what happens in there.

James stood up and pulled his phone out of pocket, dialing a number. "If nothing happens tonight, I'm taking you to Valhella."

"It has such a stupid name."

"Val--"

"Hella," Thomas finished, leaning back across the bed as he sighed. "Please don't."

\---

Laurens swore he had the right room number as he wrapped against the door, his fist knocking against the wood loudly. He waited patiently before the door opened, Alex standing behind it, a subtle grin across his lips.

His red chestnut hair had been tied back in a bun, a few loose hairs laying against his light grey horns. He had to be at least four inches shorter than Laurens, a black sweatshirt clad around his body, hanging slightly below his crotch. He was wearing his average pair of jeans and Timberlands, his heart beating out of his chest as his eyes glistened in the overhead light.

"I'm here."

"I can tell," he smiled as he opened the door. "We're going to leave in a few minutes, by the way."

"Just us, right--?"

"Actually, no," he added as Laurens stepped in, able to see Aaron walking out of the kitchen. "My roommate is tagging along."

Laurens nodded as Aaron extended his hand, shaking the other's awkwardly. "Aaron Burr. I'll be driving Alex's car." He lowered his eyes to the other's hooves, his eyes widening as he took a step back.

"I still have shit to do, so... just talk. I'll be back in a second." With that, Alex was gone, leaving Aaron and Laurens to face one another.

"I'm Laurens. John Laurens. I'm guessing you knew that already--"

"Alex told me a bit about you," Aaron murmured, still absorbing the physical characteristics of the other man. "Said you were cute, tall," he was still an inch taller than the other, "A few other things, whatever."

"He never told me anything about you. Are you two together or just roommates?"

Burr's face went cold as he breathed. "No, just friends. I don't swing that way."

"That's the only way I swing." He definitely did have a sort of an accent, even if it was covered by his rather adorable smile and freckles. "Are you alright?"

"I didn't expect you to be... Well, he did tell me about it, but..."

"Yeah?"

"You're a satyr."

He had a puzzled look on his face before he sniggered underneath his voice. "Yep. What? A gay satyr scares you? And you don't want you roommate to be going out with someone like me, right?"

"I never said anything akin--"

"Or is there a specific part of me that throws you off?"

"I've heard things. I never knew if they were true," he remarked sheepishly, staring off to the side.

The other cackled warmly, placing his hand on his hip. "Yes, yes, we can drink plenty of alcohol, and, no, not all of us are straight. Are you a human? Just completely human? Human mom and dad, yeah?"

"That is none of your--"

"I'm joking. I get it. I'm not the norm," he sighed as he slouched slightly. "But I'm excited to meet someone new, outside of my town. You should give me your number. We should talk more, Burr," he smiled as he heard Alex leave his bedroom, the door closing. He walked out through the kitchen and near the pair.

"Alright, let's go." He tossed his keys towards Aaron, who caught them haphazardly.

\---

The frat house was packed, everybody who was somebody was there, standing and drinking from red cups as they hissed laughter. If Alex had gone alone or even just with Aaron, he would have been lost in the crowd, awkward as he clutched his cup, waiting to go home. He finally had someone to go with.

"Do you go to these a lot?" He asked him as they walked in, Laurens tying his hair back.

"Not frequently," he had to shout over the music, "I don't dance, but I'm not scared to get a drink."

"What?"

"I'm not scared to drink," he repeated, a smirk across his face as he trudged through a group of people, Laurens next to him.

"Yeah, I thought you said that."

Alex turned to one of the guys holding a red plastic cup. "Where--"

He pointed to the corner of the frat house's living room where a group of people were surrounding a keg. Laurens took a step in front of him. "I'll grab you a cup. Meet me at the top of the staircase over there."

Alex nodded approvingly as he drifted through the crowd, making his way to the steps. He climbed to the landing before taking a seat on the top step. Staring out on the crowds of people, he almost didn't notice someone sit down next to him.

"You came alone?" He turned to see an aerico with dark skin and even colder eyes.

"No, I brought someone along."

"You're Hamilton, right?"

"Alex, yeah."

"You're in my Poli-Sci class."

Alex tilted his head, reading the expression on the other's face. "What's your name?"

"James."

"Oh, James Madison?"

"Yep. I'm looking for a Jefferson--"

"I guessed."

Madison was silent before taking a sip from his cup. "You know anybody who could fulfill an incubus' needs?"

"Oh, crap, you're not asking--" He was about to stand up.

"Not you. No, God no. I'm asking if you know anyone."

"No, I don't. I'd like you to leave me alone for the rest of night, thank you." He rose to his feet, pulling out his phone and pretending to read something off of it. James Madison nodded, standing and turned away to parade down the staircase, speaking to people as he went.

Laurens eventually joined him, handing Alex a cup of cold, cheap alcohol. He had already finished half of his alcoholic beverage, yet he seemed unfazed.

"Are you okay?" He sat down next to Alexander, who had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm great," he took a sip of the drink, his eyes slightly closed as he sighed, "I forgot how boring parties are."


	7. ZIP PSYCH MATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Laurens close the door behind them.

He sipped his drink, his hip practically touching Alexander's. They both sat on the top step, staring off in silence, before Laurens turned his head and smiled, "I saw you were talking to somebody before. Is he a friend?"

Alex shook his head, fidgeting as he made eye contact. "No, no. He's kind of an asshole."

"Huh? How so?" He took another swig.

"I've seen him around, and we went to the same school before--"

"High school?"

Alexander laughed, slouching, "Don't even mention high school." When Alexander was deep in thought, his eyes seemed to glimmer, his eyelashes curled and dark. His lips always pursed slightly, yet a smile was always across his face, as if he were recalling some hilarious memory. "My childhood was just a rough patch."

"Abusive dad?"

"Well, my dad left--"

"Second guess--"

"And my mom died." The glimmer left his eyes.

A brief pause was followed by, "Ah." He sipped his alcoholic beverage. "Now I feel like a dick for thinking my earlier years were shit. My dad would just start problems."

"No, it's okay."

"Thanks, but... I don't know. I got my drinking problem from him, I swear," he sipped, "And when he got home late at night I'd have to hide behind my dresser because all the hiding room in the closet was taken up by my brothers and sisters."

"Would he..." He rephrased his sentence and started over. "Did he ever beat--"

"This was a bad topic to bring up at a party," Laurens snickered awkwardly, "Let's change it. What did you expect to do tonight?"

"Sit here and drink until Aaron leaves, but I'm with you now, and, well... so this is how this night is going to go."

"I'm listening."

He turned his head, staring into Laurens' green eyes. There was something beautiful about it, something that made him feel insignificant in comparison. "You're going to get me another drink because I need to clear some stuff out of my head."

"Sure." He rose, clopping down the staircase.

Alex knew he messed up the second the words left his mouth. He had been incredibly blunt before, why not now? A dozen thoughts flaring inside his mind made him desperately wish he never even joined the hundreds of people at this party, the idea of it making him sick. By the time Laurens came back, the words were tripping out of his mouth.

"Sit down."

"Okay--"

"Put your arm around me." Laurens stared at him for a few moments before handing him his cup, sitting down, and doing as he was told. He wrapped it around the other's neck.

"Too high."

He lowered it down to the other's waist. His firm grip felt snug around his hip. He almost begged that the same grip would be wrapped around a specific--

"What is it?"

"What would you like to do tonight?"

"I could give you an honest answer."

Say it, say it. "If that involves me waking up next to you tomorrow, continue on."

In less than a blink, Alexander remained wide-eyed as the other clasped a kiss across his lips, eventually settling into a relaxed shut-eye expression. He could almost tell right away that Laurens liked to be a bit more dominant, especially with how rough he was being, yet Alex pushed on.

He bit the other's lip slightly, running his tongue over his bottom lip in a tease. They broke away slightly, Laurens messily laughing to himself. "I guess, uh--" He was cut off when Alexander shoved forward, a smile across his face as they engaged again.

It had only been a few seconds before Alex had slipped on his lap, facing him as they were close. He knew he was getting cocky, a smirk across his face as he bit again, his canine tooth busting his lip slightly. There was something warm settling in him, something passionate and almost too hot to even breathe. He hoped he hadn't somehow set something on fire.

Laurens had pushed him closer, his grip still around his lower back and hips. His horns locked with his, every movement one made causing the other to be forcefully tugged along.

The other began to stand up, holding Alex as he wrapped his legs around the other's upper thighs. His reptile tail hung below, curling at the tip slightly in anxious hesitation. Alexander let his legs straighten, his soles hitting the floor as Laurens backed up, causing Alex to do the same. He backed up into one of the side bedrooms.

Alex used the back of his heel to close the door, leaning against it as they broke away. Laurens' hands were still on his hips, however, staring down at his core.

"Ah, fuck." His words were rushed and stagnant, his dark eyes glittering as he leaned even deeper still into the door. He blinked once and Laurens moved his hands to Alex's before moving them to his lower thighs, right in between his V-line and his hip bones. Alex moved his arms to press against the door, his palms against the wood, his legs sticking out slightly.

"What are you waiting for?" His voice was slow, almost stubborn as it left his throat. His smiled quaintly as he moved his hands down to Laurens' hands.

"What do you want me to do?" His eyes sharpened, confident as ever, his flirtatious voice surprising even himself. He wasn't nervous, just dreading a specific moment that was bound to arrive.

He tilted his head upward. "Whatever you want."

He was slow in his movements, much to his own dismay, as he slowly moved his hands to Alex's center, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Talk to me about your design degree," he hushed.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" He clicked his head to the side, pushing Laurens' hands closer to his crotch. "Talk to me about your design degree. What are you working on?"

"Uh, a portfolio." He tried to change the subject before Alex interrupted him.

"We're discussing ways to directly expose the public to ideas of New York journalism techniques." He raised his eyebrows as he pressed Laurens' lower back closer forward, "Come on, be a bit quicker than that."

He murmured, "I don't really know what you're doing."

"I want to talk about your fucking design degree. Did I stutter?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I--"

"No, why are you asking me things like that in a moment--"

"I'm worried."

Laurens could finally detect a sense of weakness in the other's eyes. "What?"

"Just forget it," he muttered, stepping away and sitting down on the bed nearby. His face was in his left hand as he sighed. Laurens eventually followed him, taking a seat next to him.

"If you don't want to do this--"

"Do satyrs kill after sex?"

Laurens stared at him before snickering slightly. "No. Who told you that little fact? Aaron?"

"No, like," his face grew red with embarrassment, "Okay, I know about... what satyrs have... and Aaron was saying--"

"Ha!"

"--About how you and me doing anything would be unhealthy, since we're different races."

"What? You think I'm going to tear you open?"

Alex was silent.

Laurens' smile quickly faded as he rubbed the space between his eyes. "What TV says about satyrs isn't true. Not all of us rape, not all of us are incestual, not all of us are straight--You know. You're smart, I know it."

"I feel terrible--"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm serious."

He tilted his head, leaning it against the crux of Alexander's neck. Alex tilted his own towards him, closing his eyes slightly as he breathed, "What are your dreams?"

Laurens was quiet as he sighed, his smile plateauing as he fiddled with his fingers. "Buying a place for a cafe and living 'til I die." His accent hit a chord at "'til", causing Alexander to smile as he leaned back on the bed. "How about you?"

"Becoming a published author and social activist extraordinaire."

"I like how I walked into this room thinking about what usually goes on at parties and now I'm here talking to you about my cafe dream."

"I mean, you are coming home with me tonight. Aaron has work," he sat up, "We'll be alone."

"Cute. A teenage romantic comedy between sophomores in college."

"So, that means Aaron is my mom in this scenario," he smirked.

"When do you want to go back to your apartment?" His words were quick, almost a bit rushed.

"I'll go when I must, but right now, I'm just going to enjoy the party for a bit longer." He paused. "If you don't mind, that is."


	8. WELCOME BACK AARON

The pair was now outside on the front steps, talking about anything that came across their minds, before Alex paused while taking a sip of his drink. He stared straight forward before breathing, "Shit, I'm drunk."

"You had, like, three cups."

"Where's Aaron?" He turned his head to face the other, who was on his sixth cup. Damn satyrs. "He has to drive us."

"We aren't in a rush, and he doesn't have to drive us anywhere," he reasoned, slouching forward as he continued to sip, "I could just drive us."

"You're not even tipsy, though?" His words were beginning to slur.

"Nah. I'll drive. Burr can get his own ride." He rose, now glancing down at Alex. "Are you coming?"

He stood up, his tail slinking behind as he took a single step forward before realizing he was off-balance. "Alright, alright, wait... Tell me. How many drinks does it take to get you tipsy?" He was stalling, he knew, for if he took another step he would probably fall to the dirt.

"Do you have a bottle of wine in your apartment?"

"Aaron probably has one."

"When we get home, I'll drink it and then we'll see." He began walking, Alex slowly following him before Laurens turned around. "Are you okay?"

"What makes you worried?"

"You look ready to pass out."

"I'll be fine," he continued to walk, his whole body feeling as though it would slump over at any second. "Where's the car?"

"In front of you?" Damn, he was drunker than he thought.

He slid into the passenger seat, haphazardly buckling himself in before leaning back. "I'm going to ruin this whole night if I'm drunk."

"No, you're not."

"But then it'll be considered rape if we--"

"You're not drunk, Alex," he muttered as he pulled the car into reverse, drawing out of the parking lot. "What street do you live on?"

"1446 Riveredge Ave."

"Close your eyes and pretend you're swirling your eyes around in your eyelids. Once you open them you won't be dizzy anymore." He did as he was told, finally opening his eyes to realize he was staring straight.

He noted, "Is that some satyr trick?"

"Placebo."

"Huh?"

"You think you're drunk even though I know you're not a lightweight. Your brain is just trying to persuade you that you can't have sex because you're drunk, even though you're just nervous. You're not intoxicated, you just aren't ready for this, and I want you to know I'm fine with--"

Alex sighed, smirking as he raised his glare up towards Laurens. "I am ready. Do I have to prove that to you?"

"No, I'm just--"

"How about we talk about something else?" He smiled as he leaned forward slightly. "I have to write a thesis about inspiration to my writings--"

"Or a muse--"

"Yeah, something like that," he muttered. "But I don't feel like writing about my deep, visceral emotions just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I write about my childhood, from Nevis, with my brother."

"Ah."

"And my mother."

Laurens was silent before he turned up the radio, something upbeat humming through the speakers. "You're a writer, huh? You write books or something? Or are you freelance, like you write for BuzzFeed?"

"Neither, actually. I have manuscripts, but I don't think I should publish them."

"Huh? Why wouldn't you--"

"Well, one was about my childhood, and it's relatively safe... But if anybody found out about my parents being interracial, I'll be crucified."

"Oh, don't say that."

"An abandoned chimera and a drunk kelpie. You know how my professors would see me if they thought I was the lovechild of that concoction?"

"Me going home with you tonight is enough for crucifixion, Alex, in your eyes. Let alone this is gay, and taboo, and my title as a son of a politician and your chip on your shoulder, we will never be connected. You see that driver next to us?" He pointed to the sedan driving alongside their moving automobile. "I bet you that they never would legalize this, let alone someone like a senator, who has everything on their backs."

"Interracial marriage doesn't need to be legalized. We can just be partners--"

"No, no. It's been drilled into your head. We don't need 'partnerships', we need marriage. They did it with gay marriage, with human interracial marriage, now it's time for this, but they'll never do it. Publish your manuscripts now or later. You'll get the same result, Alex."

"You seem pretty passionate about this topic, Laurens." He was slightly sly with his response. "My roommate is a living example why this can't happen."

"Screw Burr. You know what? If he walks in on me fucking you sideways, I'll slow it down for 'em." After a few seconds of silence, Laurens' face went cold. "No, wait, I don't mean that it would--"

Alex snickered, noticing the other's blush. "I mean, I do like it slow."

"Please--"

"No, come on. Explain your whole plan to me."

"Fine, you smartass," he laughed as he continued to pull into the apartment's parking lot. "You've got a couch in there?"

"Yes, indeed I do have one."

"Netflix account?"

"And HBO, Hulu, Showtime, Cinemax, Starz--"

"I get the idea."

\---

Madison sat on the top step before he could feel a vibration in his pocket. The notification bell sounded, and as he pulled it out of his side, he could almost immediately tell it was from Jefferson.

Thomas J. - hey come to my dorm

James M. - Is something wrong?

He rose, turning and making his way down the hallway to their dorm, gently poking the door open, only to see Thomas' EyePhone blasting 2010s indie music--his oh-god-I'm-panicking music, of course--and the guy himself laying in his bunk, staring down at Madison.

"Hey--?"

"Hey, so," He sat up, his black horns dotted with white spots shimmering in the overhead light, "Come up here with me, before I go out."

James' eyes widened as he took a step back into the doorway. "Okay...?"

"Actually," he hurdled over the rail of the bunk, floating slightly before his feet daintily touched the carpet, "I'm not being a pussy anymore. I'm going out there. Who cares how people see me?"

"Uh, Thomas--"

"Hmm?" He was brushing passed Madison now, his forked tail drifting behind. "I look great, don't I?" They were staring into each other's eyes, matching eye contact as James realized a bit late that the other's whites had been drowned out by black and his brown irises tinted bright blue. His skin had darkened slightly, yet it had developed a purple hue. "Right?"

"Amazing," he sighed, slightly snarkily, yet also infused with truth. Jefferson could be reckless in this state, but trying to control it was almost a fruitless endeavor.

Thomas strutted away slowly, this form also giving him a more feminine walk, Madison noticed. It almost made him vomit in his mouth, causing him to look away as he leaned over the banister, staring down at the party below just as Thomas sashayed down the steps, his fluff of hair flouncing.

\---

"You look great."

That made him blush, much stronger than he would like to admit, and with Laurens' hands on his outer thighs, it made him shiver slightly as he stared slightly upward at the other--It was just a compliment, a cliche one at that. Yet the way he said it, with his voice like honey and his smile melting the other in anticipation, it was enough to send his heart aflutter.

He lowered his gaze to Laurens' V-line, his crotch hovering just over Alex's jean zipper. His bulge was bulbous and attentive to Alex's view, the thought of it causing a sensation in the back of his throat, almost in temptation.

"How long is--"

"Twelve--" Alex sighed heavily. "But I was thinking we do something else first."

"Huh?"

Laurens unbuttoned the other's jeans, gripping his firm hand around Alex's cock, causing him to exhale stagnantly. It was slightly hard before he slipped it into his mouth, his head resting between Alexander's thighs as he pressed his hips forward.

Almost immediately, Laurens had hit a sweet spot, Alex's twitching member attempting to stay still as he closed his eyes and stared upward. Hell, he looked beautiful under any circumstance.

Just as he was about to moan slightly, the front door to the apartment creaked open. Laurens remained unabashed, as he either ignored it or hadn't heard Aaron stare down at his phone as he stepped inside. Once he had finally looked up, making eye contact with Alex, the whites of his eyes glimmered as he slammed the front door.

"Goddamn--" His words were muffled as he stood angrily in the hallway, Laurens now sitting back and staring at the door, his head just over Alex's knees. Aaron seemed pissed, this idea further developing as they could hear him sigh as he leaned against the wall, whispering expletives under his breath.

"Alright then," Laurens murmured before leaning back in. Alexander stopped him.

"Are we just going to leave him outside?"

"He'll find someone to stay over with."

"Okay, hear me out," he had to swallow his anticipation, especially since he was already hot and bothered, "We let him go back to his bedroom and then we can continue."

"Huh? Why?"

"He has an exam tomorrow. He needs to sleep."

"Do you want to get him?"

Alex glanced into Laurens' eyes before the other stood up, allowing Alex to rise upward and shuffle over to the front door, opening it slightly. He could see Aaron next to the door, his eyes closed as he squeezed the skin between his eyes and above his nose.

"Burr--"

"Alexander, please put on some fucking pants."

"You can come inside if you want, or you can stay out here and sleep on the carpet."

He was silent before he muttered, "If I hear either of you, that sounds like a better arrangement."

"We'll be quiet, I promise."

Aaron sighed, finally opening his eyes as he pushed passed Alexander into the apartment, attempting not to peer over at Laurens, who was now seated on the couch, his core exposed and his arms hanging over the top of the velvet cushions. "'Sup, Burr."

He ignored him, making his way around the kitchen and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. Alexander stepped back in as he closed the front door, Laurens flicking the channel on the TV to Netflix. Alex slowly made his way over to him before pausing, "Do you want me to get a blanket or something?"

"Sounds good. What are you feeling?"

"For Netflix?" He bent over and scooped up a folded blanket sitting next to the couch. "Titanic? Blue is the Warmest Color? Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"Mmm... Nice movie selection." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back as Alex slowly knelt down, either leg on the outside of Laurens' legs. He was kneeling over his lap, his crotch against the other's, facing him. "Someone's hard as fuck."

"Shut up."

He pressed his lips against Alex's, soft and sweetly as he smirked slightly. Alexander moved his face to the crux of Laurens' neck, biting the tender skin as he kissed it playfully. He still had his black sweatshirt on.

"Here." Laurens pulled the sweatshirt off, letting it fall to the side of the couch. Alexander pressed his chest against Laurens' as he felt the heartbeat throb deep inside his ribs fiercely.

They kissed again, the energy falling sloppily as he licked the other's lips gently, his bulge pressed against him as his chest moved ever so slightly. Laurens' grip was around Alexander's hips, pushing him closer as their lips met.


	9. WHY ARE YOU SO PERFECT

"What time is it?"

Alexander laid on top of Laurens' chest, either of his legs spread across so his knees touched either side of his body. Laurens' arms were around his upper back and they had been asleep for twenty minutes.

"Well," Alexander sat back on his heels, "We skipped the beginning to Blue, and it's... 9:20," he looked at the clock on the TV.

"Shit, it's not that late."

"What would you like to do?"

"Would you like to continue with what we were doing before?" He sat up, now facing Alex as his eyes widened.

He muttered, "Just... I don't know. Go easy? I don't want to wake Burr." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Alex could almost tell by the way he said it that he would not be going easy, in no length or shortening of the phrase. "I'm just going to switch it up a bit," he murmured as he grasped Alexander's length, causing him to bite away a gasp, "There we go. You seem cocky."

"Was that a pun?"

"What? No," he laughed as he began his motions, tugging slightly and evenly as he pressed his lips against Alex's, pressing their chests together. "You're good with words, and since you're working on your manuscripts and such... How about you describe...?"

"How I'm feeling?" His words seemed dazed.

"Yes." The way he said it was crisp and thin as he throbbed his hand. "All of it."

"What?" He broke from the kiss. "Does that turn you on?" There was some humor to his words.

"Hell yeah. Or should you have found that out yourself, bonita?"

He thought for a second before responding as they pressed up against each other again, Laurens' other hand on the other's hip. "It's kind of a new thing--Me being speechless, but... Damn, it's really hard to talk--"

He began quickening his pace. "How's that? Easier??"

"Ah, fuck you." He could see that his tip was twitching slightly as they kissed, that familiar flash of coolness and sweat dripping across his V-line. "You're going to make me cum early."

"Maybe."

"--What?... Is that your ulterior motive?" He moved his fingertips down to just above the base of his length before moving them to Laurens' sides, his grasp firm as he pressed another light kiss into his neck. Their horns brushed against one another's. "Well, it's working."

"Come on. Don't bite your tongue. Burr can stay up."

"Ugh, fine," he relaxed, moaning slightly under his breath. "It feels... It feels wrong--"

"What does?"

He bit his bottom lip before muttering, "...How good it feels--"

"I knew it."

Alex leaned back, pulling the drawer out of the side table. Slowly, he pulled out a cylindrical pink object, tightly entangling his fingers around it as he leaned forward, handing it firmly to the other. "Do as you wish."

Laurens smirked, staring into Alexander's eyes for a few seconds before flicking a small switch on the vibrator, causing it to hum wildly. He hesitantly moved it downward deliberately, applying it to the underside of Alex's cock just as Alex leaned back in, kissing him on his collarbone.

His kisses were sloppier this time, as they were usually blocked by moans enveloped with mixtures of praise. "If you go any faster--"

"What?"

He began transitioning his pelvis forward in order to receive more traction not only from Laurens' hand but the other object, stifling his moans tirelessly. "Ah, God," he muttered, pre-cum dripping out of his tip.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Ah, no. No, please don't."

"If you don't want me to do this--"

"I'll do anything. Just don't stop."

"Anything now?"

Well, he knew he shouldn't have said that, but at that moment in his life he was desperate. "Just let me finish, please."

"What exactly would you do?" He was quickening now as he smirked mischievously into a kiss.

"W-What do you want me to do? Suck you off?"

"Lower."

"You can tear me in half if you just let me finish," he breathed before his hips bucked, liquid splashing from his tip into Laurens' hand. He did not emit a sound except for a few heavy breaths, staring upward at Laurens in silence as he panted.

He pulled off his boxer briefs, his foot of length prodding outward as he pecked him brightly on the lips. The other leaned back, his knees separating as he realized just what he had gotten into, blush scattering across his face as he stared ominously at the organ in Laurens' grip, its width, girth, length. It caused him to sweat.

He sat up, "I should probably warn you of something first."

Laurens nodded before raising his eyebrows.

"This is, like, one of my first times with a guy," he added, "And I want to go slow."

The other laid back along the couch. "Do whatever you want with it." He crossed his arms behind his head, sighing slightly as Alex shifted forward, sinking down on the length. His legs weakened, Laurens moving his grip as he moved Alexander downward and thrusting his own hips upward.

"Ah," he hushed, his tongue drooping slightly as his eyes rolled upward toward the ceiling, blush spreading across his face.

"Come on. Describe."

His words were stilted and slurred, "I'm... I'm really fucking tight."

Laurens snickered, "Okay... And?"

"It's so..." He was speechless, feeling his V-line once again, the length protruding slightly through his skin, feeling every twitch of his tip. "How can I possibly word this...?"

"Start with yourself if it's easier."

"I feel insignificant with you inside me." He paused, "Happy?"

"Anything else?"

"It seems like you're going to plow through me, and I was scared before," his words seemed rushed and winged, "Yet now it feels... It feels red, and orange, and pink, and good--So good. It feels immaculate, and satisfying even, yet strenuous and tiring. You're all of that," he breathed, "And I feel like nothing." His words crumbled, Alex sighing as he relished in the pleasure deep within his core.

"Are you taking Poetic Literature as a minor?" Alex smirked in reply, his tongue returning to his dripping state out of the corner of his mouth. "It feels good?"

He nodded as he leaned forward, laying against Laurens' chest. "I feel like garbage next to you, compared to you." He sighed, "All I do is write and drink... This is the first time I've felt this way in months."

"Well, I paint and drink," he smiled, "It's because of my... physical..."

"Attributes?"

"Characteristics," he supplied as Alex leaned back against him, "All satyr males look like me, if I have to be honest."

"All of them are mesomorphs with a stack of Red Bull cans for a cock and eyes as nice as yours?"

"Nah, some of them have fifteen inches and blue eyes," he laughed, his smile causing Alex's heart to melt, "But it's because fawns, or female satyrs, or satyresses--Whatever, they were built with matching anatomy. I'm completely average in the satyr workbook."

"Wait, what?"

"Okay, horns," he pointed to Alexander's ram horns, "These are thick, strong, they curl... They're beautiful. Now," he pointed to his own curled ivories, "Thin goat horns. You're average in your race. Same here. Yet if we compare," he sat up, "You have the real horns."

"Do all satyrs have freckles like stars and hair like a summer sunset bleeding into the fine horizon of waves on the shoreline? Thought so." He began spinning light circles with his index finger at the base of Laurens' length, humming as he transitioned along its girth, feeling the friction in his core.

"Here." He grasped Alexander's cock as he haphazardly tugged at it, rotating the top of his finger around his tip. His reply was a moan and throwing his head back.

"I love you so much," was all he could manage to stammer. He sat back, removing himself from Laurens' crotch and laying down at the other side of the couch. "Let's try breaking me in half," he laughed.

Laurens moved over to him, firmly resting his hands on either side of Alex's hips, pressing his length against his entrance. "You're feeling confident enough to try?"

"Of course."

He began to pound inward, sliding the length in and out at a quick pace, a swift enough pace to cause a sudden rush of euphoria to his V-line.

"Ah, keep--" He paused as he realized Laurens had no hesitance, no need to slow down. He was enjoying this just as much, or at least he expected, yet an idea crossed his mind. He pushed at Laurens' shoulder, catching him off balance and causing them to flip over, Alex now on top of him.

He slunk out of Laurens' length and positioned his own at the other's entrance. He stared confused at him for a few seconds before laughing, "You could have just asked."

He pressed his pelvis against the other's crotch, pushing deep inside him. He had timed it just right, cumming inside the other just as Laurens finished.

 

"I love you."

It was a strong phrase, especially coming from someone as headstrong and brash as Alexander, but the second it left his lips, it caused a flutter in Laurens' chest.

The pair was seated at the edge of Alex's bed, the balcony's moonlight shedding onto their blushing faces. "You're relaxed about everything, and you... I don't know. You compliment me, I guess."

"Just how?"

"Well, for starters, I can't shut my mouth. You're more restrictive."

"Every word you say is like there's a story behind those eyes."

"You were right."

Laurens turned his head, staring into his eyes. "I was right?"

"You're from South Carolina, right?"

"Yes..."

"You still have the accent."


	10. ANGELICA SPITS STRAIGHT FIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Thomas get hit with the feels train.
> 
> Angelica gives Alex a deal he can't refuse.

Madison was by the keg when he felt someone hanging on his shoulder.

"Hello, Thomas."

"Hey, babe."

"We're not--" He turned, noticing that Thomas' pupils had dissipated and he had his hair up in a bun. "What kind of adventures did you run off to, then? Have you reached your final stage yet?"

"Final stage?" He furrowed his brow before remembering. "Oh, the incubus thing. Thank Heavens I realized that now. No. If I was in the final stage I would have forgotten everything by now. You have to look after me, Mads. You wouldn't want me to bite off more than I can--"

"Okay, please, quiet down."

"Ah, right. How do we know I'm at the last stage? Don't I get white pupils?"

Madison sighed as he turned, scouring the scene for anybody that Thomas could use. "Have you tried actually searching for a counterpart? I know it's not exactly trivial, but actually scanning instead of procrastinating--"

"But what if you do it?" He placed his hands directly into Madison's lower back, shoving him closer to the other male. "I wouldn't mind."

James, completely smitten with trails of maroon parading across his face, raised his eyebrows playfully. "I can just find you someone. I'm fine with it, Thomas." A sparkle flashed in Thomas' eyes.

"If it's because I'm incubus--" He whispered as Madison cut him off.

"No, it wouldn't be. You're a friend."

"Please--"

"Thomas," he paused, "You're going to forget about this tomorrow."

"No one will know."

"You'll hate me tomorrow."

"You're my best friend, James. Please."

Madison stared down at his feet as he sighed, covering his mouth as he thought to himself. Doing this would be degrading not only to himself, but to Thomas, in the future at least. If anybody found them, their reputations would be dragged and their college lives would be over.

Describing the way that Jefferson glanced into his eyes would be like hinting at a trainwreck taking place, as if he had just witnessed true betrayal and defeat. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

He could almost see the other's eyes become a shell of dull gloss, his voice leaking with visceral pain. His teeth shivered through his mouth, biting his bottom lip as he stared down at Madison's shoes. "Ugh, God. I'm such a fucking slu--"

"No, no, don't say that." He grabbed at the other's face, pushing it upward to meet his eyes. They stared for a few seconds before he diverted eye contact. "We should get going then."

"Madison--"

He dropped his arms to either side. "We're taking you to Val... What was it? Valhella?"

"No," his words were plain and drained of all color, "You won't."

"You don't look okay, Thomas. You look sick--"

"I am sick. I'm so sick of my own body," he backed up slightly, a few people glancing over at him, "Every week it's the same shit, and the only way to fix it is to stoop to the lowest person I am."

 

"'Morning, Laf," he muttered into the receiver, rubbing his eyes as he stared out from the edge of Alexander's bed. He was still asleep, cuddling a pillow close to his chest. "What's this about?"

"Ah, I have bad news."

Laurens was stifled, "Alright."

"This month's bills have came in, mon ami, and I will have to close the cafe."

"You're kidding."

"I am afraid not. I am moving out by next week. I have to let you go."

"Why is this happening all of a sudden?"

"I have been in debt for around a year now. It was easier to die than to prolong suffering." He could hear Lafayette sigh. "It was a dream to work with you, Laurens. I will see you around."

"Wait, Laf--" He hung up, leaving Laurens at the side of someone's bed, his spirit broken. He leaned back across the bed, staring upward at the ceiling. "Fuck," he had sighed, turning and shaking Alex's leg.

"Mmm."

"Get up."

"What's wrong?" He groggily sat up, holding the pillow close to his chest. "Do you have to leave early?"

"I don't know--"

"Why don't you stay with me for a bit?"

"I have class today, Alex."

At that point, there was a sudden knock on the bedroom door. Laurens turned his head towards it before standing up, pulling his T-shirt over it and shuffling over to the door, opening it and stumbling through it around a woman trying to move through the doorway. He greeted her before grabbing his coat.

Alex began to rub his eyes, covering his chest with the comforter as the woman walked in, crossing her arms.

"Angie?"

"Where's Burr?" She leaned against his closet door, her hair of snakes pulled back in a scarf. "He was supposed to help me with a biology assignment."

"He's out at an exam."

"Alexander," she smirked slightly before pointing her head up, "Stand up."

"Huh?"

"Stand up, Alexander."

She gave him a look of indignation and disgust as he swung his legs over the side, beginning to stand up before realizing the sudden extreme pain in his lower back. He immediately sat back down on the bed, swearing in pain as expletives rained from his mouth.

"I knew it." She pulled out her phone as she snickered.

"What?"

"Who was the satyr?"

"A friend. He had to sleep over."

She smiled, taking another step towards him as her circular glasses shimmered in the overhead light. "What is he? A senior?"

"Junior!" His voice was laced with splits and hardship. "Let me guess. You don't like that he's--"

"Someone like me should know a thing or two about discrimination, kitten." She was a gorgon after all, her head covered in snakes and the only way to prevent others to turn to stone was to wrap them up in fabric and wear circular glasses. Her eyes were burning avocado pits, as if a sunset were occurring in the roots of her irises, the lightest parts dwelling near the lowest corners.

Angelica was a feminist blogger, a hipster, the type of straight woman that most hated. A gorgon feminist with a kick of espresso wasn't a good mix for some, but her headstrong personality seemed to attract attention, for better or for the worse. Even her smile left people shaken.

She was also a master at cursing with her magic tongue, something that frightened even Alex.

"You and him? I'm guessing that you went to Jefferson's party last night."

"What?"

"Everyone in this apartment complex knows."

"Well, nobody in this apartment complex goes to Columbia."

"Ah, ah," she laughed, shaking her head, "There would be me, sliding right into place." She sat down at the edge of his bed, checking out her newly manicured tips. "What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter--"

"Oh, don't give me that crap. You're dying to tell me."

"Aw, you saw right through my clever ruse." This time, as Alex stood up, he attempted to lean against the wall. He folded his arms as he muttered, smiling, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know who my sister's ex-boyfriend is dating. It's not too much trouble, 'specially with all the... relentless unkindness you had to put her through." She paused, sighing to herself in mockery. "A tall, defined, arrogant satyr. If you told me that a Mr. Alexander Hamilton was using a goat boy as a blanket, I would have called you crazy--"

"And you're not going to tell anyone. Aaron and you knowing is enough."

"What's his name?"

Without skipping a beat, he spat, "Laurens. He doesn't go here."

"What is he? A sports medicine major or something?"

"Art school."

She raised her eyebrows, shrugging slightly. "I didn't expect that. Tell me, what's this kid all about?"

"He can bench two-hundred pounds, he likes dogs, he may be an alcoholic... I don't know. He's different, he makes me laugh. It's better than going on a blind date with... Who was it? Thomas Jefferson?"

She blushed, "That was set up by Eliza. I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Tell me, did he use Madison as an arm rest?"

"You're so funny."

"I try."

She leaned forward, hunching over as she questioned, "I was going to talk to Burr, but since you're here--"

"Yes..."

"And you seem to have a dilemma on your hands."

He raised his eyebrows as he smiled, "Pardon?"

"Maybe a curse?"

He paused, "No, no. Absolutely not. I'm not going to be stuck with some wish that's going to ruin my life forever."

"It'll help your relationship with Laurens."

That intrigued him slightly, as he shifted, the pain residing in his spine still prominent. "I may be able to bargain."

"They have to be biological, as that's par for my course. I was thinking... Well, it's all about how it's illegal or just frowned upon to date outside your race... What if I just cooked up a pill that could fix that?"

"How?"

"It could change you into a satyr."

Alex clocked his head to the side before muttering, "Isn't that kind of... morally wrong? And wouldn't people notice?"

"Alright, a white dude wipes on some black face. That's racist as hell, right? It's not the same for mythical creatures. You always read those stories about how succubi and incubi alike can pay thousands of dollars to fix their urges or how vampires can get teeth implants to recess their hunger. It's like... changing a disease, or a syndrome, or a disorder, rather than a race, right?"

"I suppose."

"There are a few drawbacks... It is a curse, after all."

He nodded, "Alright?"

"Satyrs are often known to be... extremely sexual creatures. Dominant creatures. Over-the-top creatures."

"Okay...?"

"So if you take it, that'll increase tenfold for you, and I don't know if you would be ready--"

"I'm already loud and obnoxious. What would change that?"

"I'm saying that, for as much as you criticize incubi, you may start to act like one at times."

"Laurens isn't like that."

"The pill is artificial compared to how Laurens or any other satyr was created. It'll be more powerful than their hormones in order to overtake yours, right?" She adjusted her glasses before moving over the bed, making her way closer to Alexander. "In fact, the changes take place over one night, but the after effects rage on for weeks until you stop taking it."

"So, what are they exactly then?"

"Your horns will slim, ears will divulge into the goat ones, no more alligator tail," she jabbed it, "Hooves, your fur will shed off, and uh..."

"What?" He blushed as he backed up into the wall.

"Your manhood's going to double, lovely. If the party was such evidence, you won't be a lightweight anymore either in terms of beverages."

"I'm not a lightweight, and you don't even know my... length."

"I'm Eliza's sister. I know more than you think."


	11. OH GOD THE CONFLICTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Jefferson arrive at Valhella.
> 
> Eliza and Hamilton talk about Seabury's disappearance until Lee ruins everything.

Thomas had a zip-tie around his wrists and ankles, moisture stinging his eyes as he stared out the window to his right. Madison had pulled the car out of the parking lot and was, at an impeccably slow place, making his way to the intersection.

"Thomas," he paused as he bit his lip, "I don't like seeing you this way."

"You don't see me driving you to the ER when your MS flares up."

"I--"

"Or your arthritis, or your allergies, or chronic fatigue syndrome, or your bones breaking every fucking second..." He was rambling now, the blacks of his eyes stinging with blue."

"Thomas--"

"I'm not like you. I'm sick, but I'm--"

"You're not sick," he stated, his heartbeat speeding underneath his ribs, "You have something that thousands of people have... Millions of people are feeling this same feeling--"

"I shouldn't have waited. I should have--Madison, pull over."

He stuttered, "No, what?"

"Madison, pull over." He began attempting to kick the zip-tie off of his ankles, tears stinging his eyes. "Please. I hate begging to you, but just do this one thing, if nothing else."

"What?"

"Don't make me go there," he diverted eye contact, staring upward at the ceiling, "I can't risk everything like that, with everything on--" He breathed, biting his lip. "I'd rather suffer than have to go in--"

"You'd rather die?"

"I'd rather damn die than go in there, yes," he spat, his words cold as he kicked the zip-tie around his ankle.

"You're going in."

"Madison, please, just pull over--"

"I'm not."

"You diseased fuck, pull over," he practically shouted, still attempting to loosen the tie halting his legs. "You disgusting Aerico bastar--" He stopped, his eyes widening as he seized, freezing in his seat.

"Yelling slurs isn't going to fix things." He pulled along the street to Valhella, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he parked in front, parking it as Thomas hung his head, defeat and anticipation rushing over his heart. As silence began, he quickly asked, "The final stage hit, huh?"

The other nodded, tears stinging his eyes as he covered his face with his palms. He was quiet, color draining from his face as he lowered his hands, staring downward at his core. "The worst part is over." There was a smile on his face as he breathed deeply.

"We're not too late, are we?" His voice was brittle, almost fearful.

The smile seemed perpetual, his irises turning white as he smirked, "I'm going to tear someone open tonight."

He breathed, "What?"

Jefferson hit the door's lock on his passenger side window, popping open the door as he swayed his legs over, pushing himself out of the open door. His legs landed on the gravel outside, the zip-ties still locking his motion. Slowly, he stepped out of one zip-tie as if it had not caused him as much stress as before.

Madison exited the vehicle, walking around the hood towards Thomas. "Should I sign you in?"

"Sure," he balled his claws into fists, the zip-tie breaking as he strutted towards the front door. James was nervous now, this sudden mood swing causing him to feel a bit of distress as he followed Jefferson.

As they entered, Madison saw the familiar sign-in desk to the left and the double-doors perpendicular to it, pointing him to write down Thomas' name on the sheet on the desk. The serpine from across the desk sighed as she pointed to the sexuality and biological sex section of the sheet before leaning back into her swivel chair.

"Bisexual, male."

"That will be fifty dollars."

 

Alex was sitting in the lecture hall, a few minutes after the teacher had left and the students began to dissipate. He was selected to write a report to be handed in tomorrow on William Randolph Hearst for his journalism class. He had already written five pages on the man, yet he wanted to get to ten before he left, much to the disgrace of Aaron, who was waiting outside to pick him up.

"Hey, Alex!" He raised his head to see a Schuyler dashing up the steps to his seat, a smile glowing on her face. Her long, black streaks of hair dangled across her shoulders, her dark eyes piercing him.

"Ms. Elizabeth Schuyler." He stood up, shutting his laptop as she nodded appreciatively, sitting down next to him, pulling him down with her, her smile fading.

"Three thousand page report due tomorrow on Paine's desk. Isn't that crazy?"

He nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be searching for him for such lighthearted discussion. "I could always help you with it. Just text me." He attempted to get up and leave.

"Ah, sit down." She pulled down his shoulder, staring into his eyes. "You were at Jefferson's party yesterday, right? Did you happen to see a wendigo? White antlers, white face, bloody neck? A wendigo, standard."

"Actually, no. Why do you ask me?"

"Samuel Seabury has been missing for a week now and someone said that he may have been hiding out in the Alpha Sigma dorm." She paused, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know I shouldn't fuddle with such matters, but it may have something to with George Frederick's... well..."

"How could somebody name their lotus trade business 'King's'? It sounds like a dog from Florida."

"Frederick prefers the name King George--"

"Kinky." They could hear someone talking behind them, allowing Alex to turn and see Charles Lee, a tall, male valkyrie standing behind Alex's seat, his shimmering black wings hunched over his shoulders.

"Lee, you're not in this class." Eliza remarked underneath her breath.

"So I hear," he remarked, kneeling down, Alex hoping that the other would find peace somewhere else. "You're talking about the senior? George Frederick?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't mean shit to you," Alex spat, feeling Eliza grab his shoulder to ease the tension. "What are you even doing here? You're the chancellor of American Lit, and all your reports are copied from seniors."

"Aye, just because Washington leaves his notebooks near my satchel doesn't mean I copy it, Alexander."

He hated how the other spoke. "Why are you guys even dorming?"

"I really don't know. I can't stand the guy." Just as Eliza tried to intervene, the other stated, "I heard you were caught with an upperclassman?"

Alexander froze, his eyebrows heightening. "Who told you that fact?"

"Burr was laughing about it with me and Thomas Conway before Lit. He walked in on you getting your dick sucked or something," he snickered under his breath, his unfamiliar accent stinging the edge of his tongue. "Tell me, who's the lucky girl?"

A breath of relief washed over him as he pulled his hair back. "They're... out of town. North NY."

"What? You've got a girlfriend?"

"It was only for a night--"

"What's her name?"

Just as he asked this, almost in a jovial fashion, Aaron entered through the doorway as people leaked out. "Whose name?" He was wearing a Columbia sweatshirt, his school pride leaking through as he stood next to the valkyrie.

"Alexander's girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"You were telling me about it," Lee remarked to Burr, clocking his head to the side. "Long, brown hair. Southern. A junior. Art student. I never thought Alex would be the type."

"Alexander doesn't have a girl--" Alex pulled Burr's shoulder down, the false grin he usually painted now across his face. Aaron gulped, finally realized his mistake. "Well, it was a one night stand. I wouldn't consider them his--"

"Girlfriend. Yeah, I guess you couldn't say that. I just met them."

"How so?" Alex knew he was about to dig himself into a hole, wishing that Lee would leave before he spat another lie.

"Coffee shop. She was a tan, South Carolinian barista. Probably had something Puerto Rican in her. Tell me, Aaron, what did you say about her?" He stared upward into the center of Burr's eyes. "You remember her name, don't you?"

"...Laurens?"

Lee cocked his head to the side. "Laurens? A weird first name, to be honest. What's her last name?"

"That is her last name," Burr replied as Alex gripped his shoulder tighter.

He paused, raising his eyebrows. "Then what's her first name?"

"We should go." Alexander realized that Eliza was exiting as the discord spun into a cataclysmic sea that he couldn't control. Charles snickered, taking a step back.

"What? Did the cat get the pussy's tongue?"

"You're a valk, right?" Alex hushed, standing up as he stepped out of the aisle. "And if I remember, aren't valkyrie supposed to be white chicks with double Ds and white wings? Aren't you a trap or something?"

"I'm the dark horse, gida."

"Funny. If gossip is correct, there's one thing about you that's no where close to a horse." He usually refrained from slurs, yet it seemed right to defend himself with. "What? One of the sorority girls forgot to keep a secret?"

He flicked his tongue, nodding. "Tell me, what makes you think I don't know shit?"

He stuttered, "What? You think I'm the one who started this?"

Lee ignored him. "A gida cunt like you talking to me like you're hot shit. Do you have a problem with me?" Alex tried to intervene, yet Lee took a step forward. "No, cunt, do you have a fucking problem with me talking to you? You got some... some superiority complex or something?"

"No, I'm just--"

"They should have kept your lion-lookin'-ass in that shithole in the Caribbean, gida."

"My what? Whooping my ass isn't going to fix your lady hole, buddy. Sorry I wasn't born with lips between my thighs."

His eyes darted, his eyebrows arching, "Watch it. I'm more of a man than--"

"I've fucked guys with less flamboyancy than you." The second it left his mouth, he took a step back next to Aaron, whose eyes were wide with disturbance and anticipation. "Not that I have, but you--"

"A gida fag? Those are a thing?" A devious smile plastered itself across Lee's face as he took a few steps closer, his fists in the pockets of his overcoat, his wings sheathed. "So the girl is a hoax. You're being sucked by a guy?"

"No, you don't under--"

"God, I understand. What? You met some gida on Grindr?"

"Stop saying that."

"Gida? Sorry, are valkies supposed to not say that?"

Burr fiddled with his wrists, "Lee..."

"What?"

Aaron was silent, turning away as he pulled out his phone. "I'll be waiting in the car, Alex." Within a few seconds, Alexander was alone once again with Lee, the other man's smile driving marks into Alex's shoulder blades.

"Weren't you with Eliza?"

Alexander was silent.

"Huh. I mean, you're really a controversial one. A chimera dating a seal? And now two gay gidas? What? Are you going to tell me that one of you is a vampire or something?" Alex took a step forward, ready to strike before Lee grabbed his fist. "Watch your step."


	12. AFTERMATH

It was an hour after Alex returned home, and a day after the Valhella excursion, that it was confirmed that Madison was missing, as well as Seabury. The prime culprit, at least to the Valhella clubhouse, was Thomas Jefferson.

The rumors spread within a morning and by the time Jefferson was dispatched to his dorm, most of everyone on the campus had heard the news. Thomas had probably reached a more violent form and violently assaulted his companion before doing various other acts that only an incubus like him could think of.

The same day, other incubi and succubi were suspended from their frat and sorority houses until further notice in order to "protect other students" from this unmistakable tragedy.

Laurens arrived at Alex's apartment, pissed. It wasn't normal to see an average, cheerful satyr bust into your apartment, his ears cowering over the sides of his face in distress, his freckles aflame as he gripped at his fists.

Alexander was laying across his couch, checking his phone as Laurens kicked open the door, his face red with disgust. His eyes shot darts into Alex's heart as he covered his face were his hands, muttering underneath his very breath, "What is this?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Somebody died last night!"

"An incubus--"

"Yeah, I heard the theories. Some luck, huh, that he died in a succubus club? And... And days ago, the wendigo! That wasn't even confirmed as a succubus killing, but it was assumed as such, or like when years ago that scare went out that incubi could snap at any moment--"

"Why do you care?" He snapped, standing up, his eyes cold. "You don't even go to Columbia."

He took a step forward, his hands in his pockets. "Maybe it's because if they can ban a racial group of people from their dormitories, what's stopping them from kicking me out?"

"We can't do anything about it."

Laurens raised his eyebrows, shrugging. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're acting--"

"Different? Sorry, I just got called a gida a dozen times by someone in my Journalism class. I'm kind of pissed right now." He pointed to the kitchen, his eyebrows arched. "Go grab me a bottle of white champagne."

"Could I have a sip?"

"Uh, yeah? We're drinking straight. No cups. What about work?"

"Fired."

"School?"

"Done for the day."

"So I can get some of my stress out." Laurens shuffled over, snagging the bottle from behind the counter and popping the cap, the fizz pouring out into his hands. Alex popped a pill that hid in on the tabletop, the packet that Angelica had given him. He was told to take five tablets over the course of the day before falling asleep in order for it to take effect.

"First sip." He swigged it, the bitter tanginess pouring down his throat as he gulped. "Aw, fuck, this is the good kind."

Alexander leaned over the counter next to him, biting his lip as he extended his hand. "After every little thing that's happened today, I'm ready to get hammered." Even if he was under the drinking age, he was the correct age in most of Europe.

"Aren't you a lightweight?"

"Not by tonight." He slurped from the bottle, and as he drank it, he realized he was still somewhat of a lightweight. "Aw, wait, shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I've drank three days in a row. My liver's going to give."

"Liver? Satyr's don't have those."

"What?"

"We have livres. They're much stronger, I guess." He wiped his mouth, the foam flowing over his fingers. "Rough as steel."

Alex nodded, positioning the tip into his mouth as he sipped, suggestively letting a few drips sting his lips as he wiped his mouth. "I bet you wish there was something in place of this bottle, right?"

He smirked, taking a step back. "What's wrong with you today?"

"You'll see tomorrow." This time, he drank until the bottle was around halfway empty. "Fuck."

"Is this because of what happened in class or--"

"I'm depressed, and angry, and horny. Lee can go trip over a knife." He handed the bottle to Laurens before he took a seat on a barstool, his forehead at the edge of his fingers. "Honestly, this whole thing with the disappearances is messing me up."

"Same." He took a seat, sipping.

"Do you think," he paused, "Do you think that Thomas killed Madison?"

"The incubus and the aerico?"

"Yeah."

Laurens contemplated for a moment, breathing deeply before stating, "No. And even if he did, then the entirety of incubi kind shouldn't have to suffer. Not all succubi are the same, not all satyrs are the same--"

"I've heard the schtick, but Madison was in Valhella when he went missing, Laurens. There was no one else around to strike."

"Did they find Madison's body?"

"They found Jefferson in the ally next door, with all that blood on him. He forgot everything, 'cause he's an incubus," he stated matter-of-factly, moving forward as he faced Laurens, sitting on his lap with his thighs spread around his V-line.

"God..."

"I'm insufferable, aren't I?" He positioned Laurens' grip around his waist, his fingers brushing against his hips. "Right?"

"You used to be scared of me--"

He should have told him then what was flowing in his veins at the time, yet whatever was counteracting his hormones had shaken him in some way, some deep, visceral location in his heart. He despised it somewhat, how this little trick by Angie would change his life, but hopefully it would be for the better.

"I was like Aaron then. I didn't know of everything I could do, or would want to do."

"Are you just upset about what happened and taking it out on me?"

He paused, "Yes."

Alexander could feel Laurens harden so close to him, blush splattering over his face as his ears remained flattered, his green eyes staring wide into Alex's coaxed glance. "Is the top bunk feeling a bit submissive lately?" He teased, smirking as he noted Laurens snickering close to him.

"Somehow. I wasn't ready to be doing this now, to be honest."

He pressed his lips against Laurens', biting the others lip on his canine tooth. His tongue practically surfed against the roof of the other's mouth, causing him to shutter as he shoved Alex closer to him, their chests touching as he could feel Alexander's grip making advances to his inner thigh. It caused him to shiver.

He snaked his fingers into the other's jeans, overtaking him closer as he gripped the other's lips in his own. Within a few moments, he began throbbing his fist against Laurens' shaft, his eyes shuttering as he breathed. God, he was incredulous at that moment, his pupils drifting downward as he panted.

"You're... really speeding up there." Laurens, as he said it, could sense Alex smirk. "Let me tell you, I've never been in this pos--"

Alexander bit down on the skin surrounding the other's collarbone. "Hey, I thought the talking was for me." As Alex was attentive with his motions, Laurens took a swig of champagne, the final drop leaking into his throat.

 

Eliza had never visited Jefferson before, especially in his very own Alpha Sigma dorm room. The police had dropped the charges as it was speculated that Jefferson was a witness, nothing more, and due to the fact that Thomas was found drunk and bruised the next day in the alleyway, it seemed like he could not have kidnapped Madison coherently.

More evidence had been found, as now five days had gone by, yet one surprising trace was a packet of lotus leaves in Jefferson's possession, who had sworn that he had never even been given the drugs, yet he was unconscious during most of the alleged kidnapping.

It was usually a side effect that those who took it withheld memory loss of whatever would happen up to twenty-four hours.

She knocked on his door.

For the first few seconds, all she heard were a few frat kids downstairs playing pool, yet as she began to grow impatient, the door creaked open as a voice peered out.

"Who are you?"

"Elizabeth Schuyler."

"Hamilton's girl?"

"No, no one's girl. But you're Jefferson. I know that."

"Human, huh?"

"Selkie, actually. But I've been hearing a lot lately about you and--"

"And you don't know anything about me, hon. You've got any weapons on you?"

"What?" She took a step backward as she raised her eyebrows. "I want to know about what happened with Madison--"

"He's dead, thanks for coming." He began to close the door before Eliza pushed the door open with her foot, stepping inside the dark room as Jefferson backed up, breathing deeply under his tongue.

She stared into his dark brown eyes, the whites stung with pink as it appeared as though he had been sobbing for hours.


	13. indefinite hiatus [EDITED]

yo so i've stopped enjoying writing this fic for a bit now

i will probably continue it but don't expect updates until i find inspiration. i'm sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger.

NOTE

It should probably be said that once I start writing the chapters, I won't publish them until I've stockpiled enough. It's easier to write ten chapters in a few weeks and send them out rather than write one a week and be rushed to finish. I definitely have an idea for what I want to happen next, but I usually never know what I'll finish it with.

I will be definitely finishing this, yet if I don't publish this week or the next, I haven't abandoned it. On Wattpad, this story has under a hundred views up to this point, but I've never had such a rush of views like this one has.

I love y'all.


	14. WATTPAD UPDATE YO

Aye if you don't follow me on Wattpad ughhh --> https://www.wattpad.com/user/3PrimaDonna3

There's a new cover out for tHIS VERY BOOK! Over on Watt, this story just hit a hundred views, so maybe sprinkle some love on it before the hiatus ends?

[](https://pre00.deviantart.net/4f3c/th/pre/i/2018/093/4/c/cover_for_mythical_hamilton_au__by_catlyric-dc7tn08.png)

Also, we hit 2.1k views here soooo thATS preTTY dandy


	15. THE PLOT THICKENS

Alexander bit down on the skin surrounding the other's collarbone. "Hey, I thought the talking was for me." As Alex was attentive with his motions, Laurens took a swig of champagne, the final drop leaking into his throat.

"What is up with you right now?" He almost laughed it, yet in some way he was nervous with someone else holding the ropes and guiding him to the finish. "Are you okay?"

"I'm upset. You?"

"I guess."

"Am I getting carried away?"

His tip switched in Alex's hand, his heart beating quickly. A few drops of cum poured into Alex's hand, causing him to stifle a laugh. "Are all satyrs that quick or... is it just you?" There was a smirk plastered across his face as they met again for a kiss, Laurens' lip now growing sloppy.

He muttered, "I never knew I'd be the one begging to finish in your hand." There was a bit of a twang to his words, as if he had just been fished out of South Carolina. "Aw, damn."

"I never liked those terms. Bottom, top, whatever. You know?"

"Yeah..." he murmured, clocking his head back, "I'm close right now." His hips bucked.

"We're only, like, a minute in."

He sighed, "Wow. I'm pretty easy to please, I guess." He stuttered, causing him to blush, his ears capping over the sides of his face.

"God, imagine if someone walked in, the head of household coming undone." Alex was getting faster now, despite his wrist cramping. "You know I'll let 'em know that you're my bitch tonight, right?"

He slurred, "Right," feeling at his V-line as he bit back a moan. "You're... pretty good at this."

"I should be, with all the typing at do."

"Is the door locked?"

"Not to Aaron," Alex stated, "But he won't be back until later."

"I... I want to do something if I finish." His words were tangy and stunted before rolling his head back, a state of euphoria across his face, "Agh..."

"You're close?"

"I... I should probably tell you..."

"What?"

He was silent, his hips bucking. His mouth almost drooped, his tongue slipping through as his eyebrows pressed together. He was close to break, Alex knew that, and he never expected him to pour out so quickly.

"You seem to be enjoying this."

"Fuck," he murmured, cum spilling from his tip and splattering across his lower abdomen and Alex's palm. It had been at least a spoonful of liquid, much more than Alexander anticipated. It practically covered his hand.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well." The liquid was thicker than average, feeling closer to glue or honey than anything. "What do fauns have to go through?"

He panted, "I told you... I'm average. You should... You should see the guys... back home."

"What did you need to tell me before?" He collapsed into Laurens' arms, whose head was perpetually perched to glance upward at the roof, his fingers interlaced through Alexander's hair.

He paused before sighing through his breaths coolly. "I heard about what Angie gave you."

"Huh."

"Why would you... Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't want us being together to be so weird or... taboo? I don't know."

"You're not a woman. It doesn't affect us." He ruffled the other's hair, holding him close as he sighed.

Alex breathed, letting his arms hang loose around Laurens' shoulders. "It's too late for that now. I already took the pills."

"Is that why... Is that why you're like this today?"

"Probably."

"Stand up." Alex did as he was instructed, causing Laurens to slide off the chair. "Now sit down." Alexander was reluctant, yet calmly abided. "I have to thank you for that. You earned it, right?"

He bit back a breath, "What?"

He unbuttoned the other's jeans, slipping out his erect cock as he hushed back a gasp, the cold air hitting his V-line. "Five and a half inches to twelve. That's going to be hard for me to handle," he smirked, licking the tip as he massaged the base.

Alex flinched, his heart leaping in his chest.

"You taste... sweet, to be honest." Blush spread across Alex's face, his eyelashes peeled as he breathed deeply, the feelings overwhelming him. "Like Splenda."

He pulled out a drawer, withdrawing the small packet of lotus leaves he had been given at the bar weeks before. "Want some?"

"Ah, this brings me back to Freshman year." He wrapped his lips around the tip, staring upward eagerly before extending his hand. "You've got a pretty good girth, if you were wondering." There was a smirk across his face as if he knew exactly how to hit the other's buttons.

He slipped a leaf onto his tongue before giving the packet back to Alex. The effects seemed to hit rather quickly, the token euphoric drowsiness washing over him.

"Agh," he winced, his tip twitching dramatically, causing Laurens to snicker. "Is it..."

"As for someone so hung up on finishing quickly, you seem pretty eager now. It's the pills, huh?" Southern.

"They... I guess they're making me lose it quicker..." He bit back a moan before incidentally letting it flow out from his lips, his eyebrows pressing together. "Is there any--" He was harshly interrupted as Laurens cupped a few inches into his mouth, quivering his tongue around it as he smirked, causing Alex to grasp out his teeth to hide a moan.

"Do you," he moved back, wiping his lips, "Do you think that these things are making you hyper-sensitive down here?"

Alex was speechless and borderline surprised before he lowered his hand.

"Is it hard to speak?"

"I... If I talk," he paused as Laurens tapped his tip, "I-I just moan."

"Aw, babe," he lowered his eyebrows, personality draining from his eyes, "I can stop."

"No, no, if you can do it..." He paused, breathing, "I can."

"You sure?"

He nodded as Laurens returned to his prior position, licking the shaft before returning to the tip. It seemed unmistakably twitchy and tantalized at this very moment, Laurens realizing all too soon that Alex was moaning enthusiastically underneath his palm, which he had wrapped around his mouth.

"No one's here. It's just me."

"Agh, you're right. So right." He murmured a few more times before inevitably jerking Laurens' head forward, closer to the base as he bit back. "I'm... I'm so close."

Laurens took the hint, using his palms to grasp underneath Alex's thighs to point him upward, holding his face between the other's legs as Alexander practically snapped, his eyes pointed to the ceiling, the deep reds of blush plowing over his face, his tongue drooping.

By the time Laurens had backed away, Alex had came on the other's collarbones and neck as well as the lower half of his mug. A few drops dribbled off of his jawline as he breathed fast and smiled deeply, licking the fluid off of his lips. "It's thick, babe. Guess you're really being a satyr now." He stood up, his simper remaining.

Alexander was bright pink around his cheekbones and ears, his eyes wide as he panted. He had to stare up to make eye contact with Laurens, who was still covered in a pearl necklace and a dreary haze.

"Maybe it'll fix your height a bit." The lotus leaves and alcohol were causing his voice to slur as he breathed, the twang arising as he dragged his fingers across his collarbone, meeting it to his lips as he tasted. It caused Alex to become unbearably hard once again, yet all slightly disgusted. The idea that anyone would do that caused him slight confusion.

"You seem..."

"What?"

"Unabashed?" He was still out of it, his eyes hazy as he panted. "Like you don't even care that I--"

"That you came on my face? I mean, it ain't the first time."

"'Ain't'?... 'First time'?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter. Let's--"

"I think it's important for me to know. It won't ruin the mood."

He paused, "I never was really in a, well, 'committed relationship' before. I've messed around, but..." He smirked, standing up as he crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "I was in one thing, an abusive thing, and I hated it."

"What... What was it like, with them?"

"They were a guy. He would treat me like a girl, if that made sense. He'd make me wear... wear lingerie and shit. I don't like wearing that. I never did. He'd make me wear perfume, and he'd call me satyr slurs 'cause he wasn't one of us... He'd never tell people about me. He always wanted to pretend I was a girl."

"...What?"

"He didn't like being gay. I think he's straight now, I don't think he was anything gay, but... but it was a rough night and we... we were drunk." He stared down at the floor, concentrating. "He... I guess he thought I was a girl. We fucked, and then when we woke up, he thought he was gay for some reason. We never were official, but I'd wake up in north NY, you know, miles away from Columbia, and he would--"

"He went to Columbia?"

"Yeah. He would wake up next to me. He'd make me dress up whenever he hung out. He wouldn't take me out in public, and whenever we would leave my dorm, he'd call me noti and gida--"

"Gida?"

"Yeah. What an ass he was." He smirked, "Charles Lee was his name."

 

"He's dead, thanks for coming." He began to close the door before Eliza pushed the door open with her foot, stepping inside the dark room as Jefferson backed up, breathing deeply under his tongue.

She stared into his dark brown eyes, the whites stung with pink as it appeared as though he had been sobbing for hours.

"Did... Did you kill--"

"Of course I didn't! The only people who think I did are... well, everyone who wasn't there, I suppose." He wiped at his nose, the whites of his eyes bloodshot as he sighed. "I just remember I walked through that door and woke up in the alley. By the time I woke up, he was dead." He was choking on his words as they spilled out of his mouth, flowing as he teared up.

"Well, kidnapped."

"Dead! He's an aerico. If he didn't d-d-die then," he sputtered, "He's dead by now, and it's my fault."

She stared down at the floor, thinking over the scenario as she pondered. "They found lotus leaves on you--" Jefferson led her to the bottom bunk as they sat down, his face covered in his hands.

"They found lotus leaves in my blood. I don't remember even being given a pack of it," he muttered, his face draining of color, "But that's where my memory went, I guess."

"Jefferson, do you... do you believe this could be related to Seabury's disappearance?"

"How... How did Seabury disappear again?"

She stared upward at the ceiling, contemplating to herself, "He was at a bar in north NY, he went into the bathroom, and they believe he was kidnapped there."

"So... So they both could be related."

"They both happened at entertainment establishments, both may have occurred in a bathroom, yet the Seabury case didn't have any lotus leaves, as far as the cops are concerned." She bit her lip, her heart beating out of her chest. "Do you think... Maybe they should get some witnesses--"

"The campus thinks I killed him because I'm an incubus. My roommates won't even let me leave the dorm."

"Was his blood on you? Do you remember anything?"

"I don't. I don't even know... I don't even know what I drank." He began to sob slightly.

"But Madison's isn't dead, or at least his death hasn't been confirmed."

"Just like Seabury, right? Seabury's dead."

"Seabury and Madison aren't connected in any way of the word."

"Well..." he breathed, "Seabury has been working with George Frederick, if that helps."

"Huh... I never thought a lotus tycoon--" She paused, her eyes widening. "They are connected!" She seemed a tad too enthusiastic for her own good. "Thomas!"

"What?"

"Seabury works for Frederick, right?"

He seemed shaken. "I guess?"

"And what does Frederick sell?"

"Lotus..." He stunted, breathing out as he shook his head. "Do you think... Do you think Frederick had something to do with it?"

"George kidnapped Madison," she breathed, standing up as she pointed to Jefferson. "He may have kidnapped Seabury, if we just could find a lotus leaf sample at the scene of the crime... Should I ask the police?"

"This could be a false lead."

"Or it could be the answer we're looking for, Thomas, and this leads straight to Madison."


	16. WHY DOES EVERYTHING BURN

"Lee?" Alexander seemed startled. "That's the guy!"

"What?"

"The guy in Journalism, who kept calling me gida. He abused you?" He seemed almost too eager for an answer, causing Laurens to remain silent. "The next time I see him, I'm going to punch his lights out--"

"No, no, you can't. Promise me you won't." He seemed afraid, his heart racing. "If he finds out that I'm with you, he's going to come back or--"

"He has nothing on you. He fucked a guy. That's enough blackmail."

"Then what are you going to do?" He covered his face with his hands, shaking. "I thought he graduated by now. And... Ugh, fuck. I never get like this. I'm scared of no one, not even him, but..." He sunk back. "God, I can't forgive myself for letting him do that shit to me."

Alex was silent before he began, "What would he--"

"He'd buy me shit to wear or try and take pictures on his phone. He didn't send them to anyone, but he told me that he jerked to them--"

"Lee doesn't have a penis. He's valkyrie."

"He has a valkyrie penis. All valkyrie are sort of intersex, like succubi. Jefferson. Incubus get the opposite organs in their last stages. Lee has them all the time." He smiled, "You know that I should know."

"What would he make you--"

"Lingerie. Women's lingerie. Lacy lingerie. Nip clips. Vibrators. Cages--Whatever. I always wore them because he was in a better mood when I did. He tried to get me to use this... God, this was years ago... Like, one foot long, thick, silicone dildo, and I just couldn't have it. I ordered us a pizza instead and he spilled blood on the dough." He smirked as he stared upward, "I'll never forget the face he made when he pulled out his blade and slashed my arm. I probably still have the scar."

Alexander's expression showed pure disturbance as he shifted in his seat, brushing a strand of hair back. "I... I may have told him I dating someone with the last name Laurens."

Laurens held a blank expression before smirking. "Lucky for me, he always referred to me as John or Joanne, because he's an idiot and he didn't learn my full fucking name. Treated me like a goddamn escort, right?"

"How do you date someone and not know their full name?"

"If anyone found out that I was fucked by a valk like him, at the time, I would have to switch schools. I don't really care much anymore, but he'd come over and do kinky shit before leaving. We didn't even really date. It was whenever he got mad and needed to fill something."

"That's..."

"Yeah." He immediately switched his emotions to guilt, "But don't think I can't take a hit like that 'cause of past experiences. If you want to do something a bit risque or top or--"

"I know. I just... I feel really sick for doing that... How did you guys break it off--?"

"He wanted me to have a sex change, against my will, in order for me to stay... clean, for him. To show me off to his pals. He said he'd pay for it and my name change, too, before..." His eyes seemed to grow foggy, his pupils shrinking, "My roommate came back from classes early and found the apartment door bolted. I was crying, and I usually can't cry, and on the floor with all these tears and him just looking down at me with those eyes of... He knew he would get caught, so he..."

"It's okay."

"He always has lotus leaves on him. He forced one in my mouth and laid me in bed. He told Mulligan that I had a fall on the walk home and that he 'found me' or something. Mulligan's a good guy, he believed every word he said, probably because Lee is intimidating as all hell. Somehow I didn't lose any memory, 'cause lotus leaves lose that effect once they go kind of stale."

His voice grew stronger as he muttered, "Why would you let me..."

Laurens was quiet as he bit his tongue, his eyes flung open as he thought. "Because I thought it would be different." His voice was growing louder now as he turned towards Alex. "I know you did it out of passion, not out of dominance."

"You let me call you my bitch--Why would you--?"

"I did it because you care about me. He didn't."

"You don't know shit about me! You don't know anything about me. We hooked up this week. Do you think that's what love is? Do you think me treating you like that is what love is?"

"I know when you're using me for a fetish and using me for both of us--"

"Treating you like garbage with a past like that... It's like... It's going to feel the same--"

"I didn't feel like that with you on me!" They were close to each other now, heated. "I didn't think about Lee until this moment! You don't taste like him, or look like him. Or anything! You have to understand that."

"I understand. I understand what it means to treat someone like trash and leave them," his voice cracked, "I know what was between you was lust, one-sided lustful ignorance, and I never want that for me, and I never want that to ever happen again." He pressed Laurens close to him, leading to Laurens surprised as he hugged back forcefully and tiredly, his eyes closed.

He began to softly weep, his eyes dull as the shorter one dug his face into the other's collarbone. "I fucking hate myself for that. Please don't feel bad, babe."

"What I did--"

"No, you're not, please don't feel like this," Laurens dragged, ruffling his hair as he hummed. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I'm going to kill Lee, going to stab him right between his--"

"Shhh..." He could hear Alex's sobs. "If it makes you feel better, he never did it without consent--"

"I'll break his skull open--"

"Please, please," he made eye contact with the other, holding either shoulder with his grip, "Tell me you won't talk to him, or anything more, okay?"

He was silent, breathing fast as he bit his lip and sighed. "I know."

"No, tell me."

"I promise, babe."

"I shouldn't have brought it up," he repeated, smiling in a mocking fashion as he covered his eyes.

"N-No, it's--"

"No, I shouldn't have brought it up. It makes me look like... look like a slut, or--or some--"

"Don't say that," he walked off after him quickly just as Laurens turned away from the counter, folding his arms. "You had no control over that."

"I accepted it, I tolerated it. I let him treat me like--"

"Why?"

"I don't know," he murmured.

"What?"

He increased his volume, his fingers arching, "I don't know! I fucking hate myself for it."

"You shouldn't--" Laurens turned the corner, ignoring Alex as he opened a cupboard.

"I'm a slut. You can't ignore that, Alex." His eyes were growing pink as he huffed. "I let him push me to my limits and then... then kick me farther."

"Stop being like that."

"You should be talking! All you do is hang onto stuff." He closed the cupboard and bent over the counter, holding his face in his hands as he sobbed, "I'm... I'm... I was a fucking prostitute to him back--"

"I swear to God, stop."

"I'm sorry--"

"Stop crying. Get up." He wasn't used to handling this type of situation, sweat leaking from his forehead. "I'm not mad. Get up."

"I'm a monster--" He sobbed, wiping at his burning eyes, the tears stinging them harshly.

"You could have backed away..."

"You're being... being unreasonable! You're mad at me because I let you do something that goes against--" He stood up, still tearing up as Alex continued to become more agitated. "Against what? Your own morality?" His voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

"You immediately thought of him when I jizzed on your neck, Laurens." His voice was rising, laughing slightly. "Why can't you understand that I--"

"I don't love him like that. I never did."

"Then why did you bring him up after you swallowed my--"

"Please don't say it like--"

"Stop crying. Stop crying." He rubbed his eyes, his eyebrows relaxing. He stared upward into the other's eyes, noticing he seemed slightly shocked as he breathed back. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to be that angry."

"I... I know. I..."

"I'm sorry for bringing in this whole thing--"

"Don't leave me. Just not right now."

He was silent in thought before shuffling out of the kitchen with his head down. "Follow me. I need to sleep right now, after this whole thing, right?"

"I don't want you to go to bed upset--"

"You're coming with me, right?"

"But--"

"I want you to see me when I wake up, with tiny horns and all that." He grabbed at Laurens hand. "But only if you want to."

"Of course."

"You can teach me how to make flowers when we wake up."


	17. ANGELICA AND ALEX GET INTO A CATFIGHT

"Angelica!"

She practically leaped out of her skin, her french tips clacking against her papers as she turned away from her desk towards Eliza, who was peaking in through the office door. "Jesus, Liz, you scared me half to death."

"I've got news, ideas, conspiracies!"

"Ah, I do love new ideas," she sighed, pushing herself back in her swivel chair. Her circular glasses glimmered against the overhead light, sparkling like moon dust and supernovas. "Tell me about it while I lose sleep over my bio project."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Oof, well... I administered a test subject a prototype pill in order to work out my Absolute Zero report, telling him that it would change his species. He seems to be fooled completely."

"Absolute Zero? What kind of name is that?"

"It means... You're human. Completely."

"What a concept." She leaned against the desk, cradling her face in her hand.

"Anyway, he's going to wake up tomorrow and either become human and be confused as to why he isn't a satyr," she chuckled, "Or something is going to go incredibly wrong. He may die. But science!"

"Aw, I wish I was a Bio major. Sounds pretty interesting to be--"

"No, this is a Genetic Engineering side project. I'm just going to show it to my bio professor and get on his good side. I'm going to change the whole dang world!" Whenever Angelica smiled, her shining teeth practically blinded anyone within a few feet of wherever she stood.

Eliza sighed into her palms as Angelica typed away. "Isn't that technically a bit... morally wrong? To trick somebody into taking pills by stealing at their self-esteem?"

"Think of all the people I can help, Liz! And all the grants, and the fame, and the talk shows... And proving all those people in Showtime television that reaching perfection is so easy, it shouldn't even be a goal!"

 

"Okay! Okay! Aye!" He practically barked, breathing out as Laurens held down both of his shoulders. He paused, panting as he sat back on Alex's crotch, kneeling. "It's not going to work."

"I don't... I don't understand. Satyr...?"

"It didn't work." He paused, breathing as he stabbed his teeth against his lip. He stared down at his legs, cocking his eyebrows as he seemed... different. He felt at them slightly before breathing out, gasping.

Laurens' felt as he thighs, gripping at his own throat as he grasped, "What... What's--"

"What--Lion--"

"What are you--"

"I need you to look at my legs and tell me if anything is wrong with them." He groomed over the bare skin, completely smooth, without a single nitch or fur follicle. In fact, the usual hair near the top of his chest was smoothed, completely stripped to the skin. Alexander wrapped his arms around Laurens' neck, staring deep into his eyes.

Their chests touched as their skin gently murmured along each other--Alexander being rather lanky and raw while Laurens holding a toner figure accompanied by the occasional muscular signature. They were sloppily kissing now, their eyes shut as Alex bit against the other's lip.

"You--You sure those were satyr pills?" He slurred into Alexander's neck, tugging at it slightly before realizing his dulled teeth couldn't pierce.

"It's what Angie said before."

"You don't seem satyr, babe," he laughed, settling and staring into Alex's dark eyes, how they glistened like a dying sunset. There seemed to be red in the corners of the iris, his pupils like coal burning over a fire, yet slightly slumbering upon the dull whites of his eyes.

"What am I then, Laurens?"

He paused, looking down to see the alligator tail completely gone, the other's lower back seemingly bare as his flesh. Staring back down into Alex's eyes, however, he noticed that his ram horns were still fixed to his head, shining and deep grey, every inch marked with a line, a deep incline.

Every time a satyr or a chimera or a demon or any race with horns would live throughout another year, their mother or father or older sister or grandparent or aunt would mark their horn along with a line. It only hurt a bit by all the tugging, yet they had to be extremely careful to not break the hard rock-like covering on the outside of the horns. The points of Alex's horns were brighter than the rest, holding a subtle gradient to the edge.

Laurens felt at the horns, the thick of them with their ivory in his hands. He slowly grazed them, biting his tongue as he pressed himself into Alex's core, breathing out, "Okay, grab my horns," letting go of Alex.

He did as he was told as he stared into Laurens' deep green eyes. He felt as though he was hallucinating, the canine teeth breaking through his lips.

"Ah--"

"Good morning--!" The door flew open, Angelica's pumps stepping in before she shrieked, stepping back.

"'Scuse me?" Laurens had swore, before turning towards the door. "Aw, shit."

He could hear her remain silent, sighing, before turning away and calling out for Aaron. Neither of them had any idea where Aaron could be at this moment, yet Alex had known that Laurens had probably skipped a few classes already.

"Ugh, she never knocks," Alex groaned. The other sat back off of Alex, Alexander turning off of the bed and standing.

"Do you want me to leave?" Laurens questioned, standing as they embraced.

"You can't leave me hot and bothered."

"Funny how all we do when we see each other is fuck." Laurens raised his eyebrows before muttering, "That means a lot, coming from a satyr, Alex."

"You've got classes?"

"Finals are coming up." He sighed, "I'll call you later, right?" He embraced him yet again, tugging on a black sweatshirt that Alexander had left on the side of his bed.

She stepped in, covering her eyes with her forearm. "I'll give you a ride back. I need to speak with you," she breathed, her eyebrows cocked. "In fact, I need to speak with both separately, Alex more than..."

"It's Laurens. You know that already, but I haven't gotten the pleasure of meeting--"

"Angelica Schuyler." She extended her hand, allowing him to shake it roughly. "I'm guessing you have your own pillow at this place, huh?"

"I have my own showering schedule, too, and I use Aaron's towel. Don't tell him." His accent seemed to prevail once he was meeting someone new, Alexander realized. "No more snake tail for the lion kid."

"I could see. That was my doing--"

"And so I heard." He paused, smirking as he began to leave the room. "I'll wait by your car, then."

"How'd you even get down here in the first place?"

"Friends." The door closed behind him.

She turned to Alexander, sitting down at the edge of the bed, lowering her eyebrows. "Now, don't get mad at me--"

"You duped me. You gave me something else, didn't you?"

"I may have."

"What'd you give me?"

"Look, it was all part of my experiment--"

"My horns are still beautiful, Angelica! You failed your one goal."

"My goal was always to change you through genetics, but it wasn't for a satyr. I just said that so you'd go along. It's to make you human, if you wanted--"

"Why would I want that?!" He jumped back in his skin, glaring.

"I don't know! You're always talking to Eliza about how you wished you could be human and--"

"Why? How do you even know that?" He gripped the covers in his fists, his eyebrows brushing against one another's as he sighed.

"I know my sister more than you will ever know her! I don't care if you had some forbidden romance. She'll always be mine--She was never yours, was she?"

"What? You're trying to claim her or--"

"You told her your relationship wouldn't last because she's a selk?"

"I could have hurt her--"

"And then you go out and get fucked senseless by a filthy goat? It feels good to have a foot of dick fucked up your ass, huh? How's that for hurt?"

He was silent, looking away slightly before spitting, "Get the hell out of my house."

"You like being a farm animal's slut? You like to suck him off?" She whispered, biting his lip as Angie backed away in disgust. "You're his bitch, aren't you?"

"I told you to leave, and you just can't understand--" He stepped forward, biting his tongue.

"Understand? I'll tell you what I understand. You and him... I feel bad for Aaron, having to hear you not give a damn about anyone, ever, always doing whatever you feel to please yourself. You're a basic bitch gida."

"I'd kill her if I stayed with her, and you don't get that! You'd rather her die than you be wrong," he snapped, taking a step closer to her. He calmed, "I could have tried to start a family with my stupid basic gida ways and nine months later she would've died, so sorry for not wanting a kill streak."

"The genes don't mix when two different species combine. The baby either dies or--"

"Or, consider this--A little seal girl couldn't survive giving birth to a chimera pup. Ever think of that, biology major?"

"You're going to keep taking those pills--"

"I told you to get out of my house."


	18. WHAT A TWIST!

Nevertheless, Laurens caught a bus north. After hearing Angelica and Alex arguing, he had to leave the heat for a bit.

Laurens was usually a free-floating, calm person, besides his various partying and aggressive behavior. He enjoyed to fight, to swear, but not debate. Long conflicts were not his cup of tea, but having a battle of silvertongues with a roommate would be a good way to blow off steam, at least to him.

In the sweatshirt pocket, the sweatshirt that Alexander owned, was a Christmas card. A card from his fosters, probably, as they both seemed to be an older couple who didn't appear to be neighbors or old enough to be grandparents.

On the bottom of the card was a phone number and an address, yet it seemed foggy to Laurens. The murky rainfall had plagued the windows of the bus with a dreary haze, the empty transit almost being flooded with silence. The only other person on the bus was a couple in the front, sleeping against one another. The sky crackled with a drumroll as he breathed.

His parents would be sending up their annual harvest moon cake after the summer--a grainy spongecake with light whipped frosting and various nuts and dried grapes. It was a satyr tradition, one where all in a satyr's family would come together and celebrate the harvest before having a slice. Since Laurens had not taken the chance to consider flying down in September, they would buy one to be sent to him--A foot-long sheet of tourta would appear in his dorm in a few months.

He stared back down at the card, where he noticed the woman was, indeed, a satyr while the man was a human. Humans won the gene race since they weren't criticized for marrying outside their race. A human and a chimera? A human and a selkie? All fine and dandy according to civilization. Usually, however, the one who wasn't a human's genes would be dominant.

Tourta and caramelized carrots--He would kill for something satyr right now. Something linking him to something other than his family, yet further back. A satyr friend or a satyr cousin stripped away from the family like him, it would be all he would need to feel something at this moment. Maybe get his horns marked--No, no, he couldn't do that. He'd need someone to go with him, and he had already dragged Mulligan to enough things.

His family had worshiped Dionysus in their polytheistic religion, always serving wine and bounds from the harvest at their family dinners. Satyrs worshiped a number of horned gods and goddesses, especially those from their greek pasts and, of course, the Horned God himself of Wicca, all that is living and dead.

He was never religious, especially under the guides of his family, who pressed a religion he did not follow upon him. He was still stricken between Greek polytheism and Wiccan theologies. One side told of Dionysus being a careless, frivolous god while another told the Horned one of being half of the universe, something that not even Laurens could believe in. He breathed, huffing, his hooves clacking against the floor of the bus.

He was thinking about joining the baseball team at Columbia. There was the star hitter, James Reynolds, and the pitcher, Thomas Conway, who seemed out of his way of expertise. A satyr like him being able to compete with them? It couldn't be done.

 

 

She pressed open the door to the sorority, the glass double-doors, the glitz and glimmer across every angle, every line, just as a few girls shuddered down the staircase, including, but not limited to, Elizabeth Schuyler. She was the pride and joy of Tri Delta, with her long streaks of black circling her pure and pointed face, her light skin, the eyes that brightened all that happened to approach her... Eliza was the most human you could get without being an actual human.

Angelica stepped inside, her heels clacking against the tile as she lowered her eyebrows. A circle of sorority girls exited as Eliza was left behind in front of Angie, a smile across her face and flowers in her hair.

"Is," she noticed the disgrace on her sister's face, "Is there something--"

"We should work on the case." She folded her arms slightly. "You actually think King has something to do with this?"

"I know it. You have to trust me." She sneaked a piece of hair behind her ear. "There was lotus in Thomas' pocket. We don't know Seabury, but if we investigate--"

"King isn't that stupid. He wouldn't leave something he's known for around a crime scene."

"He didn't mean to leave it out. He probably thought Thomas would take all of it, without leaving a trace. Maybe... Well, it has to be related to our school, and the person has to have a decent source of lotus to drug at least two people--"

"One person. Seabury being kidnapped with a drugged witness wasn't confirmed."

"They have to either be King or be related to King. That's what I'm saying, Angie."

"So we just have to find out about Seabury."

"What bar did he go to?" She turned around, beginning to walk up the spiral staircase as Angelica followed her. "Is it in the city?"

"North NY. Rev's Alehouse. It's said he walked into the bathroom and never came out."

"Do they know the date?"

"The bartender says he came in April 23rd."

"That means the witnesses must have been inside the bathroom before. Do they know if there were any drugged witnesses?"

"I don't know that for sure. I don't think we should ask around, 'Who was at Rev's bar on April 23rd? Did you see a wendigo? Samuel Seabury?' If we do, whoever did it will probably be on us." She paused as they entered Eliza's dorm. "And you're sure the culprit is in this school?"

"Positive. Say, where were you this morning?"

Angelica handed the other a blank stare, biting her lip. She could give her back a real answer, a hurtful one yet a one without many repercussions, or she could lie and not cause a problem. "It's time I came clean, about my experiments and my bio project and all... You might know the subject."

"Ah, who?" She sat down on her bed, ironing out her skirt.

"Alexander."

"Oh." She paused, smirking. "But why would he want to be a satyr?"

"His boyfriend."

Her smile faded. Angelica moved in closer, sitting down next to her. "He has a... a satyr boyfriend? Oh my God," she swallowed, covering her mouth as she stared downward, her eyes wide as she glanced. "Oh my God, I'm going to vomit--"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You know why he's with a satyr!" She removed her hand from her face, her eyes puffy and red as she hissed. "And... And you gave him pills to make him human, and lied and told him they were satyr pills--Do you think... Do you think he ever loved me?"

"Of course he did, Eliza, and he still does."

"Then why is he dating him? It's like... Oh my God," she sobbed, "I don't want to say it. I don't want to imagine them together. I don't want to s-see him under that goat--"

"Eliza, please," she pleaded, holding her sister's hand. "Why when you think of Alex do you think of sex first--"

"Because that's what he always showed me! He always called himself a manwhore, he always said 'this slut' when he was talking about himself... and I know now why." She breathed out deeply and quickly. "I'm breaking down--"

"Calm down. He's not a satyr now anyway. He's almost human--"

"But he never loved me," she spat, turning her head to make direct eye contact with Angie. "You know he would never care for being human, and you know that I loved him more than you can allow, but you still practiced your experiment on him. Are you insane?"

"Eliza, I'm trying my best," she paused as the other interrupted her.

"Best?" She wiped at her eyes. "What else happened there?"

"Uh-I found some wine bottles--"

"Satyrs... Damn satyrs!" Eliza stood up, crossing her arms as she wept.

"And a packet of lotus on the counter. I guess they're getting into that."

Eliza was silent before her face drained of color. "April... April 23rd. You said April 23rd before, you said it was north NY, you said a witness was probably drugged, and if he was drugged, that means that Seabury was kidnapped there by the same guy, meaning--meaning!--that if someone went to a north NY bar on April 23rd and came home with lotus leaves in their pocket, and they... Alexander. Why is he at the center of everything?"

"Excuse me?"

"Alexander was the witness! That's how he could have gotten the leaves, because when he was driving back to Columbia on April 23rd, he said he was driving back drunk. There were leaves in his house, so... If we can find out what bar Alex got drunk in, we can find out if it was Rev's bar."

Angelica remained silent before standing, pulling out her phone. "I'm calling him."


	19. CRACKING THE CASE

"Excuse me?"

"Alexander was the witness! That's how he could have gotten the leaves, because when he was driving back to Columbia on April 23rd, he said he was driving back drunk. There were leaves in his house, so... If we can find out what bar Alex got drunk in, we can find out if it was Rev's bar."

Angelica remained silent before standing, pulling out her phone. "I'm calling him."

 

Viewing Alex's Phone

Angelica S. - Where were u April 23rd???

Alexander H. - Why do you want to know? I'm in a lecture right now.

Angelica S. - U went to a bar right???

Alexander H. - We're still not on good terms, you know.

Angelica S. - Was it Revs???

Alexander H. - What? Are you going to tell me that drinking is going to mess up something in your experiment?

Angelica S. - No. Im telling u that I need to know if u got lotus leaves from there.

Alexander H. - How do you know about that?

Angelica S. - I saw them on ur counter. It could help with the Seabury and Madison case.

Alexander H. - Yes, I got them from there.

Alexander H. - Is that all that you wanted?

Angelica S. - How did u get them?

Alexander H. - How am I supposed to know?

Angelica S. - Did u buy them from somebody???

Angelica S. - Maybe u found them???

Alexander H. - A guy in the bathroom was selling it. I don't remember anything else. Aaron knows how off it I was when I came back.

Angelica S. - U were drugged.

Alexander H. - No, I was drunk.

Angelica S. - No, u were drugged. Whoever sold u those lotus leaves gave them to u to drug u. Maybe.

Alexander H. - That's the point of drugs.

Angelica S. - No, like, u don't remember anything from after you took the leaves. They gave them to u purposefully

Alexander H. - Why would somebody drug me and not kill me or something? Or kidnap me?

Angelica S. - They didn't want to take u. U were in the bathroom, right?

Alexander H. - Yes. Why?

Angelica S. - Was anybody in the bathroom with u besides the guy who sold the lotus?

Alexander H. - I think so, but I don't even remember what the dealer looked like.

Angelica S. - They probably didn't want any witnesses. U were already drunk so the lotus would kick in quicker.

Angelica S. - U witnessed a kidnapping and u were too high or too drunk to notice.

Alexander H. - Or he could just be selling lotus in the bathroom. Why do you think it was a kidnapping?

Angelica S. - Because Seabury was at Revs on April 23rd.

Angelica S. - And now he's been missing for weeks.

Angelica S. - And I think Madison may be going down the same path.

Alexander H. - Why don't the police have this idea?

Angelica S. - They didn't know u were there. Ur a prime witness.

Alexander H. - What do we do now? Make this crazy accusation?

Angelica S. - Who in this campus is known for lotus?

Alexander H. - George Frederick.

Alexander H. - You think he has Seabury and Madison?

Angelica S. - There's only one way to find out.

 

Burr never went anywhere alone. He always attempted to surround himself with a comrade, a buddy, a piece of candy to hold his hand with. It would make him feel safe in NYC, yet since he was finally seeing his girlfriend today, ever since she transferred to Stanford, it seemed like bringing someone along would ruin the mood. Therefore, Burr was leaning up against a tree near the front of Columbia's main entrance, checking his phone, looking around for Theodosia.

Theodosia was a beautiful specimen, if Burr could even call her anything other than a dream. Her skin was like gun powder or mocha lattes, almost as rich and smooth as her voice. Her hair seemed to curl and unfold forever, its dark coal color floating behind her as she walked. And how she walked, with her hair bouncing and black pumps hitting the pavement. He almost couldn't feel her skin brush up against him as she hugged him from the side, her irises the color of brick and brimstone fire.

"Is that Aaron Burr of Columbia college?" Her voice dripped with enthusiasm as he hugged her back, kissing the underside of her jawline.

"Sure is. Did you have a safe trip?"

She stepped back. "Better than most. Did you get your teeth dulled?" She cocked her said to the side, her smile warm and inviting as her fangs poked out of the corners of her mouth.

"You know me. Contacts, too."

"Aw, I do love your natural color. You know red was always my favorite." She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, the point on their edges seemingly Elvin as she smirked, her canines protruding as the tip of her tongue sagged. "I heard about the kidnappings. I almost got worried for you for a second."

"Yeah, but you know me."

"So, talk to me, Burr." They began walking along the pathway, their hands interlocked. "How's life in that little apartment?"

"Hell, as of late. With Alex and whatnot, with his... stuff."

"Alex? Is that your roommate?"

"Yes." He sighed upward as he smiled. "All my blood packages went stale. I can only afford cow blood. Tastes awful."

"Now don't go thinking about culling--"

"I'd never cull my own roommate, let alone anyone else. I've got more control than that." Culling was the art of sucking someone's blood out through a major artery in their neck or lower jawline. Some more violent cases called for the assailant to bite through the skin on the left breast and swallow their heart as it beat softly. It was illegal, but the temptation almost always arrived in the depths of night.

"The big in my sorority culled someone. It was her own mama, too. Gross."

"She's in jail?"

"Trial. Said she got a nice lawyer, too. Someone from out of state." As Theodosia spoke, Aaron's glare drifted towards the amenities hall near the entrance. "I've gotta go reapply my lipstick. Would you like to escort me?"

"Bathroom's over there. Follow me."

They shuffled along the freshly dew-sewn grass, the fog surrounding them as Aaron pushed open the metal entrance to the bathroom. He allowed Theodosia to step inside before closing the door and flicking the lights.

The tick of the clock overhead was immediately drowned by the snap of a footstep, someone lunging at Burr and shoving a flowery substance into his mouth, laying on top of him as he covered the man's eyes, his head hitting the tiles. The chemicals from the brinks of the leaves coaxed him to sleep as feminine screams lulled him into the fog.

Theodosia stood, staring over Burr being tackled by a masked figure. She stepped back, shaking as she shrieked into her palm. Once Burr stopped attempting to fight back, the figure rose, holding a baseball bat, swinging.

Burr came home late--around seven--just as the other one finished his course work. He sat at the kitchen counter, typing away as he cracked his neck. The door was thrown open as he pressed the enter key.

The first thing Alex noticed about Burr was his eyes were puffy, emotion leaking from his raw, reddened face. He wasn't used to such emotion from his counterpart, yet as Burr breathed in deeply and fell to his knees, it was apparent something had occurred. Alexander stood up, shuffling over to him.

"I... I heard about all of it--And I took your Poli-Sci notes." He wasn't used to being on the other side of an outburst. He was usually the one breaking down or spitting words. "You could have--"

"I couldn't have told you anything," his voice cracked, "Because I hate what I am--How could I--"

"I've had a shouting match with enough people in the past week." He knelt down, wrapping his arms around Aaron, much to his surprise. "Don't hate who you are. It would have come out anyway."

"Nobody would've known if I just protected her. Nobody would've known about us." He was attempting to bite back sobs at this point.

"You're a vampire. That's nothing to be ashamed about."

Aaron was quiet, breathing deeply as he sighed, letting his head hang in the crux of Alex's neck. He hated breaking down like this, but Theodosia leaving anyone's sight was enough to give him a stroke. "I thought I was safe from everything. I thought Theodosia was safe."

"Everything's going to go fine. You just have to wait."

 

"So, Theodosia, Seabury, and Madison. All gone. All linked to lotus. All occurred in bathrooms," Angelica read off as she marked down words in a thick red marker on the whiteboard at the front of the empty board room, Eliza and Alexander sitting next to each other in the front seats, Alexander typing as he finished a work for Journalism.

"George Frederick. Let's go."

"No, Alexander, that can't happen," Eliza growled through her teeth, her face red.

Angelica took note of this display. She pointed to the board, "First plan of action--We need someone to investigate the place where they grow the lotus. Try to find the guy in charge, maybe take some photographs. We'll drop it off by the police station and kick down this operation--"

"Or," Alex interrupted with a smirk across his face as he closed his laptop, "We can get shot trying to find the place and die. I'm thinking we find someone on the inside who we can use to get info without going inside some lotus plant. Shall I continue?" His skin had gotten noticeably lighter over the past few days, his horns remaining.

"Sure."

"Lee, Reynolds, Conway, and Frederick--Which one is the easiest to hit?"

"Conway won't admit much... Frederick is too powerful to speak with, and Reynolds the same with all those girls running after him... You think we might be able to get Lee?" Angelica wrote it down on the whiteboard.

"Call him out. We all know he smokes lotus. He talks about it everyday, and he sells it to Freshmen. Blackmail him and we can ask him all we want about the place. The biggest thing is categorizing our accusations. I like to go by this agenda.

"Lee is the least likely. He's too weak to kidnap anybody, and he wouldn't be caught dead in a succubus club. He doesn't have an alibi...

"Thomas Conway and Reynolds are similar chances. Both don't have an alibi.

"And Frederick... Okay, I have to be honest. Why would the most powerful drug production leader go out of his way--himself--to kidnap three completely different people? It has to be someone beneath him."

"So, it's one of those people?" Angelica noted scribbling it down. "Well, let's knock down some targets."

Eliza interjected, "But... Okay, we're going to go after Lee first, right?"

They nodded.

"How are we supposed to blackmail him? Do you guys have dirt with him or something?"

Alexander's face drained of color as he recalled past events, standing up from his seat. He turned away.

"Now, where are you going?"

"I'll do this myself, thank you."


	20. BRIGHT YOUNG MAN (WHO THE LETTER BEFORE G IS THIS BOY)

Jefferson never would expect someone like Alexander Hamilton at his doorstop in distress and disarray, but there he was, his fluffy chimera locks flowing over either side of his head and his eyebrows lowered.

Jefferson had to stay in his dorm room for the past week, yet he kept himself clean and hygienic, even if his full incubus form hard returned, with his long black spotted horns, black eyes, and light purple skin with a shade of black. A yearning for sustenance or temptation was practically spinning through his veins as he opened the door, groaning.

With his Columbia varsity bomber jacket and baggy jeans on, Thomas looked like a cliche frat kid who was a drop of booze away from toppling.

"What is it?" He was immediately interrupted by Alex growling.

"I need help with something--"

"Leave. I'm not feeling it right now--"

"What do I have to do to get you to answer a question?"

Thomas attempted to close the door, yet Alex's foot blocked the pathway. "Nothing. I'm not fit for public right now. Incubus stuff. You wouldn't understand--"

"It's about Lee, and you, and Seabury, and--"

"Leave me alone--"

"And Madison."

"Don't bring him up."

"Just talk to me--"

"I can't. I can't think straight with my form like... like this."

"Do you want me to help you?" It caused Jefferson to freeze. "Don't give me that. I'm doing everything to help you, and Burr, and Seabury. Do you want me to help--" Jefferson immediately grabbed at Alexander's wrist, pulling him inside as he slammed the door forcefully. With his back against the door, he gasped.

"What are you--"

"Three people could be dying or tortured or already dead and you're stalling, so--Do you want me to help you?"

"You're not suggesting that we...?"

Alex grew pale as he let go. "No, no, stop. I meant--Isn't there something we can do that doesn't involve me?"

"Not much. I can't leave my dorm."

"I'm seeing someone."

"Well, bring him over. Maybe you guys can assfuck while you're at it."

He was silent, smirking. "What do you know about that?"

He stepped back, looking up into Thomas' dark eyes as he shrugged. Thomas continued, "Charles Lee tweeted something a while back. He said you were, and I quote, 'a faggy gida' with a lot of emojis."

"Funny for him to say that. He had a boyfriend a few years back."

"Huh?"

"If I'm a faggy gida, he's a faggy valk. I don't care who knows."

He was silent. "Charles Lee's never dated anybody except for sorority girls. Haven't you seen his Instavamp?"

"He was with my... partner? I don't know, it's complicated. Real kinky fem roleplay gay shit, stuff he wouldn't like getting around. If you help me, I can blackmail him and get anything--"

"Or you could leave and I won't tell anybody that came into my room unannounced and pushed me up against the door, since I'm not expecting visitors or anything, or ever had any for the past few weeks. But... yes. Tell me about Lee's kinky sex--"

"No, no, I mean, if we blackmail Lee, we're closer to finding out who's responsible for the kidnappings, you fuck. Do you think I came over here for a little chat?"

"You're full of surprises."

"I just need to know some physical attributes from the kidnapper. That's it--"

"He had a baseball bat. That's it. I'm not telling you anything. Now," he pushed Alex back slightly, his horns glistening against the overhead light. "I'd like if you left."

"Fine! If you want your boyfriend to remain hidden, be my fucking guest," he laughed, stepping to the side as he slipped out of the door. "I'll see you in Poli-Sci."

"Yep," he slurred, slamming the door shut as Alex trudged down the hall.

 

"Lee!"

He was outside of the entrance to school, his lips coaxed around a glistening cigarette. He was alone, something uncommon for someone like him, but as soon as he heard Alex's voice, his face shriveled into disgust.

"Lee, did you have something to do with Madison?"

"Madison?" He seemed uninterested, almost ignoring the short kid next to him.

"James Madison--And Seabury, and Theodosia. You should have something to do with it."

He was silent as he let out a puff of smoke, his black bangs swooping over his hairline. "Didn't Jefferson kill Madison or something? It's what I heard anyway. Why?"

"I know what you're playing."

"Dumb? Yeah. I know all about what's happening."

"You do?" He remained hopeful.

"Nope. You think I would've said something by now. It's not like I hate Seabury or something."

"You couldn't hold a baseball bat unless it was between your thighs, huh?"

"Whattya mean?"

Lee was leaning against a brick wall while Alex was sitting on top of it, his legs hanging off the side as he stared into Charles' smoke rings. "The guy knocked them out with a baseball bat. You're on the baseball team, right?"

"Yup. With Reynolds and Connie. And what about my thighs?"

"You've got thighs. More thigh than arm, anyway," Alex shrugged, "Probably because you're--"

"Valkyrie, I get it. I'm sorry about before. I've heard trap jokes since I slid out of my mom's birth canal." He blew smoke out through his nostrils.

"Same, but... but with cats, I guess."

"I'd rather be called a pussy than a tranny or a trap or something," he chuckled, biting his lip. "My girl gets called that, too, but, well, she's a girl, so girl valkyrie aren't herms. They've got girl parts everywhere, and they're super hot. More exotic than a serpine or a satyr any day."

Satyr. "You do lotus?"

"What, you want me to grab you something?"

"Nah, just asking."

"Sometimes. I quit a few years back. Now I just sell it."

He breathed out quickly, noticing the other's pupils were shaking. Alexander sighed, smirking. "When do you go back to work?"

"Three--" He paused. "I'm not working."

"Now or...?"

"What's your problem?"

"Where do you work?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know where you work," he quickly stated, frustration brushing at his tongue and nails.

"That's not for you to know, gida."

"You know a guy named John?"

"John? John who--" He paused, his eyes widening as he puffed out his cigarette. He thought for a second before whipping around to face Alex, his eyebrows lowered. "I don't know what you're--"

"John Laurens. You know who he is."

He was silent, his hands fidgeting. He began to take a drag of his cigarette before leaning back up against the wall. "I work at King's. I've worked there since Freshman year."

"And you dated Laurens Freshman year."

"I didn't date shit Freshman year, and if you tell anyone about that, you're fucked, gida."

"Sure. I need pictures of their lotus for my investigation."

"I don't have to do--"

"I bet Laurens still has the photos. I wonder how much they'd go for in getting you to talk."

"You don't know what happened. You don't know John--"

"You didn't even know his last name! No one calls him John. It's Laurens."

"Well I do." He was quiet. "Because I've known him more than you've ever did, and I've known him more than you ever will." He paused, "But I don't know that." There was a snide grin across his face as he puffed his cigarette.

"How would your girlfriend feel about you doing it with a dude for a year?"

"She'd feel more upset when she finds your head over my fireplace, Hamlet."

"It's Hamil--Yeah, well, did you kidnap Seabury?"

He laughed, breathing deeply as he shot smoke out through his nose. "No, I didn't, Alex. I don't know shit."

"Do you know who would?"

He was quiet as he shrugged. "I could."

"You've got a bounty over your head. You could either tell me or I'll get those pictures."

"You think John Laurens wants those pictures out?"

"No one here knows him, but they know you. And if saving a few people constitutes you getting exposed as an abusive gay valk like we always thought you would be, then it's a win-win."

"They're on the baseball team."

"What is their name, Lee? It's not hard."

"But, if my memory's right, you're a bit too late." He dropped his cigarette to the sidewalk, crushing it underneath his foot.

"What?" Charles Lee walked off without looking back. "Wait!" He skated off the wall, leaping after the other, grasping at his shoulder.

"What the hell--"

"What do you mean?"

He stared into Alex's eyes, smiling. "I mean," he bit, "One more person is getting nabbed. It's what I heard from Conway, anyway."

"Conway? Is Conway--"

"Ask him. Valks stay together."


	21. THE ANSWER

"Who's this guy?"

"A valkyrie named Thomas Conway. Short, messy brown hair. I said I'd buy him lunch if he came to meet me at Revs." They were sitting in a corner booth, Laurens across from Alex as the satyr sipped water from a curly straw.

He nodded, a smirk across his face. "You look cute today."

"I know." That made Laurens laugh a bit. Three days had passed and Alex was dressed in an oversized Modest Mouse T-shirt and jean shorts. There was something about Laurens' fluffy mop of hair that interested Alexander today. The way its dark hues held a bit of ginger made him smile, especially in contrast with his bright freckles and even brighter eyes.

"You usually don't own a pair of shorts, much less something alt rock."

"What? What music do you think I'd listen to?"

"You..." He wondered for a moment before Alexander noticed that Laurens' arm was resting on the table, his hand unclenched, as if it were waiting for Alex to touch. "You'd like Troye Sivan and Jenny Lewis."

"Or some cheesy love song lyricist from the 80s--Wait, are you a Smiths gay or a Cher gay?"

"A--What?"

"You know the band the Smiths?"

"Probably."

"You've never heard 'There's A Light That Never Goes Out'?"

C. Lee - Attachment

C. Lee - i got ur damn pics gida

Purple and white leaves, just like the ones at every location, he noted.

He shook his head. "I'd give you my Spotify, but you'd have to give me yours first. And no, I've never danced to Cher."

"Not even drunkenly? At a gay bar?"

"Alex, we both know you don't go to gay bars."

"I'll have you know that I've had intense gay sex with so many men all the time."

"Yup. Your hair is messy enough."

He shrugged, blushing with a smirk across his face. He laid his forearm on the table, resting his fingers in Laurens' palms, feeling the creases of his fingers, feeling the slight sensations of his fingers along his skin. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me all lovesick for you."

Laurens sniggered, "Speaking of cheesy Cher songs..."

"Alex."

Conway.

He turned his head as he sat back, seeing the man sit down across from him, next to Laurens. "What is this all about?"

"Am I buying you lunch to go?"

"Thanks, buddy." He seemed too shrewd to even exist.

"So you and James and Lee are on the baseball team?"

"Skip it."

"The kidnappings. What's that about?"

He paused. "Lee's in that whole King business. They're all responsible and they wouldn't tell me anything, but I figured it out."

"So you're just ratting them out to me?"

"Have you realized anything about these victims?"

Laurens interrupted, "I'll be back," standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. Why?"

Conway sighed as he stared off, getting out of the booth to let Laurens slip back. "I don't know why they never closed this place, let alone the bathroom. They closed the demon club in a day but this place stays--"

"How'd you know Seabury was kidnapped in the bathroom?"

Conway was silent as he smirked. "Common knowledge."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, each of the victims is a companion to some pretty intelligent and controversial individuals. Madison, Theodosia, Seabury--"

"Seabury? Isn't he still a virgin?"

"Nah. Frederick has a thing for him... What's up with you?"

"What?"

"No tail, no fur... You haven't been using any species erasure, have you?"

"Explain." He slurped his glass of water.

"I heard Angelica Schuyler was working on one for a project. Are you her winning prize?"

"Can you answer my questions? Who kidnapped--"

"Keep your voice down. It's rather strange that they would kidnap those certain people for very little reason..."

"Who?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy. Have you spoken to Lee yet? And I heard Aaron was a vamp. What's that about--"

"Lee... Lee is busy. Lee said I should talk to you. We're sort of in a stalemate right now."

"Ah, and Lee told me something else." He stared into his Dunkin Donuts coffee. "Now, if this is just a lie or a rumor or something, don't go have a stroke, but... You're dating a dude now?"

He sighed downward to the table, "No shit, Connie."

"So... are you the girl or the...?"

"Aye, Alex," Laurens interjected, sitting back down next to Alexander. "So, what are we talking about?"

Conway was silent as a waitress came over and took his order. Of course he ordered an expensive entree, because he was Conway, but Alex needed information. "The kidnappings."

"You're so hung up on those."

"Aaron's girlfriend got snatched."

"Huh, man... My college is just really gay and artsy or whatever. I didn't even know kidnappings happened at Columbia."

Conway nodded, a sullen look on his face. "They don't, but the police aren't going to look into it. They're blaming succubi. Jefferson's on house arrest until they locate every succubus and incubus in New York. His case against the cops--He's dead."

"So," Laurens sighed, "What do we do?"

"I know who did it, but if I tell you, it's not going to do any good."

"Why?"

"They've got them held as hostages in the basement of one of the lotus farmers. They're being held for some boon. They want something for the four of them."

Alex cocked his head to the side. "There's three."

"Four." He smirked, lowering his eyes. "You know someone named..." He pulled a packet of folded papers from his pocket, flicking it over to Alex, "Elizabeth Schuyler?" The color drained from his face.

"No."

"Hmm? I thought you two were a thing for a while."

"No, not--" He choked, sitting back, his eyes wandering. "I... I talked to her days ago and I never reconciled--"

"None of them are dead--She's definitely not dead, if that helps," Conway muttered, reaching for the paper. "The thing I was trying to lead you into was that everyone kidnapped was related to someone who wants this species erasure. Seabury to Frederick, Theodosia to Aaron, and now Eliza, to Mrs. Angelica Schuyler. They'll be held hostage and accountable until George, Burr, or Angelica spills the information behind the experiment. Whoever's behind this wants a way to turn themselves human more than anything. They'll let them all go if they get those pills."

"Wait, but Jefferson...?" Laurens started, "He doesn't seem to care about--"

"They needed someone to fool the police, and the cops already don't like succubi. Jefferson was the scapegoat, and Madison is keeping him silent. If they threaten him with Madison's death, Jefferson will take any punishment, even if he didn't do shit."

"So Jefferson knows that Madison and the others are hostages, but if he tells anyone--" Laurens concluded.

"Madison'll be dead, yes. Madison. And they said they'd film it and post it on Insta. He either gets incarcerated for the whole kidnapping thing or Madison and probably the rest of them die."

"So who's behind this? Who's kidnapping these people and framing Jefferson?"

"It's sort of ironic," he smiled, "They're the same species."

 

 

"Why the hell is my laptop so slow?!" he panicked, waiting for a page to load. Laurens' reply was a haphazard smirk and a sigh just as he stirred a pot of pasta. "Is everyone in this apartment reading the student list?"

"Calm down... Where's Aaron?" He turned up the stereo as he sung along.

"Can we please turn down the Troye Sivan?" He groaned as he rested his face in his hands. "And Sam Smith. And Cher. And Lady--"

"My Spotify is very diverse. I'm just getting all the gay anthems at once."

"Shuffle again. I need something else--"

He changed the selection, a Modest Mouse song filling the air. "Better?" God, his voice was like honey. It practically swam off his tongue. He could feel him tap his foot along to the tempo as he stirred his wooden spoon.

"Yeah, I guess." The page loaded. "Ah yeah."

"What's up?"

"I need to find all the succubi in the school. Black horns, black horns--"

"Do people scribe their horns at Columbia? Dye?"

"Only some of the hipster kids do, and they do ombre. Art schools are more for hair and horn dye, right?"

"Hell yeah. I was going to get mine scribed last year, but the artist said they were too small for my design." He blushed, pulling a piece of hair back. Scribing was a form of body modification where designs were drilled into one's horns or antlers. Alex had the perfect ones for such a thing, even if the rest of his body was human (He had stopped taking Angelica's pills weeks ago).

Alex turned his head towards Laurens as he questioned him, "You can make those satyr flowers from your hands, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you put them in your hair?"

He stopped stirring the pot. "They're not very pretty, compared to the guys back home."

"I should meet these 'guys back home'. They seem cool as fuck."

"They are. My brother is 6'5 and he can make flower crowns in seconds. I can make one lily and then my hands start to burn."

"What? You have ugly flowers? Who ever heard of an ugly flower?"

"You're an ugly flower."

"My Lord!" Alex laughed in mock fashion. "Do you lick your mother with that mouth?"

"'Lick'?"

"Because you're a goat. I thought you guys licked a lot."

"What? Are the boys back home also lesbians?"

"Yes! Yes they are," he grinned as he watched the other stir the pot. "The cops believe that Jefferson killed them all, and Jefferson can't say anything because then they'll kill Madison--This is insane."

"I know."

"And the only way to save everyone is to give them info or pills relating to turning them human. How fucking selfish can you get..."

"Except for Jefferson. He's going on trial soon."

"They have no evidence--"

"They're blaming his race. Everyone loves to blame a succubus." His tail twitched as the chorus to the song hit, bobbing his head exaggeratedly. "You've got a motive. You know there're all safe. Now you just need the guy behind this."

"I know, I know! But all we know about them is they had a baseball bat, they're related to Lee and Conway, they're a succu--Oh my God," he paused, "Wait, they're on the baseball team! Fuck, fuck, I forgot his name."

"Who?"

"James... Not James Madison--James Reynolds! Oh fuck!"

"Is that the guy?"

Alex clicked on his picture, breathing for a few seconds.

"Let's call the cops--"

"No," he slammed his laptop closed, "We're doing this ourselves."

"Are you serious? The police are--"

"The police don't give a shit about this! You said it yourself. They're set on imprisoning Thomas, no matter what evidence we get."

"They have guns! They can fight! And I have a short, angry pussy who won't eat my damn pasta."

"We don't need guns. Reynolds didn't have guns."

"Then what? We're going to knock him out and get four adults back to safety silently? Are you thick in the head or something?"

"No," he muttered, pulling a packet of pills out of a drawer, "We're going to make a trade."


	22. CRASH

"Wait!"

"What?" he sighed, dropping the packet on the counter. "This is our chance."

"Can we forget this for a little bit? Can we just not talk about this for an hour?" He grabbed at Alexander's hands, their cores touching. He smirked, "I've been thinking about you all day and you've just been talking about this. You look exhausted."

"I am, but I can't stop until--"

"They're safe, and they'll be safe. You've done all you can do. Just send a message to Angie--Tell her about Reynolds. Or tell Burr! They'll know how to handle this."

"I'm not telling Burr." He pulled out his phone, sending the text to Angelica. "But I'll meet up with her later. I'm not letting Reynolds and the rest of them get away with hostages and sabotage like that--"

Laurens pressed his lips against the other's, causing Alex to close his eyes as they backed against the counter. It started small and light, yet as Alexander trailed his fingers down to near Laurens' hips, he could feel their tongues lightly brush against one another, his mouth opening slightly as he gently bit down on Laurens' lip. His skin was smooth and immaculate--as perfect and innocent as it could ever be. It seemed too beautiful to touch.

He pressed on Laurens' lower back, causing his hips to press against his own ever so slightly, the warmth in his skin glimmering against Alex, his breathing hitched as Alex moved his lips to the other's neck, tugging at his collarbone daintily.

Laurens froze. "Wait."

"What?"

He pressed Alex back against the counter by his shoulders. "Don't move. Close your eyes."

"The hell are you doing?" He shut his eyes, lowering his voice a bit, "I don't mind, but..."

He could hear Laurens walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, which almost caused him to snap his eyes open and investigate. Just as he thought this, however, Laurens was back, pressing his lips against Alex's, his skin bare against Alex's T-shirt.

"Do you know how much I love you?" His voice was barely a whisper, speaking as they kissed.

Burr's bedroom door opened suddenly, causing Alex and Laurens to turn toward him, surprised. Laurens immediately zipped up his jeans and stepped back, leaving Alex to be leaning against the counter.

"I just got a text from Angie," he started, grumbling as he slammed the door shut behind him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Burr--"

"No, what do you think you're doing?" There was some sort of chaotic anger behind his words, as if he was biting back tears. "You're intervening in something you have no clue about. You don't know anything about this--"

"I'm trying to help. I found out who--" He stepped forward.

"Yeah, and how?"

"I walked around. I asked around. Why didn't you tell me you were a fucking vamp, huh? You think I'm the only one keeping secrets? And who's Theodosia?"

He was silent.

"Who is she?"

"I--"

He continued to trail prominently, making every step forceful. "She better be a vamp, too, because if I find out you've been a hypocrite to me and--"

"You saw Lee's tweet, right?"

Alex was quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "This has nothing to do with--"

"Laurens, get out. And take your shirt."

"Don't say shit to him like--"

"I don't want him to have to hear this, okay, Hamilton? You can't calm yourself for one minute?" He could hear Laurens swear and grumble behind him as he left, probably flipping the bird towards the vampire in front of him. It was probably a good flip, too. Real strong boned and all. "Almost everyone in Poli-Sci knows, and probably more, and, well..."

"Well, what?"

"It got out that you were dating a male satyr and... they want to remove you from the class."

He froze, a chill crawling up his spine as he breathed. "...What?" He was almost inaudible.

Aaron scratched the back of his head. "With the succubus ban, they think controversy is going to kill the admissions. They don't want this getting out about the course, so the directors are planning to... let you go find another path."

"You're joking."

"This would never have happened if you never got in the middle of this. Now Angelica wants me to talk to you about it and--"

"You're kidding, right? You can't be serious."

"Alexander, please--"

"My entire life was built on this," he breathed, staring down at his human legs, his shaking legs. "And you're the one that told Lee."

"What?"

"You told him and Conway about all of this outside of class. Lee told me." He wiped at his tears, backing up as he laughed. "You fucking ruined my entire college career because... because I found happiness... and I wasn't here getting stoned on the couch--You would've wanted that, right? Right?"

He paused.

"Answer me, cunt! You can't swallow that you caused everything."

"Alexander--"

"Get out of my fucking house." He facepalmed, leaning against the counter. "Goddamn it." He was sobbing underneath his breath.

"I--" He stopped, reattending to his composure as he sighed. "Alexander, this is my house."

"I'm sorry you walked in on us, but... Fuck, I'm not crying." He wiped at his nose, sighing. "You walked in on me and Laurens so you go and tell some asshole who's telling everyone, and now I can't get my own damn dream job because you ruined that, too." He was rambling now, his hands shaking across his face.

"Alexander--"

"Don't--Don't call me that. Nobody calls me that but you."

"I... Oh," he was silent, breathing in as he coughed, "Theodosia's gone--"

"Gone? She's still alive, dipshit, and I was trying to help you, but you went and fucked it all up. My career's gone, and my entire life at this shit school is dead, because of you."

"Where is she?"

"What? You think I'm going to open up? You think I'm going to tell you any of the information or... or the evidence I gathered for you? Yeah, fuck this." He grabbed his phone and wallet from off the counter, shoving them into his pants.

"Hamilton--"

"Fuck you, and fuck this whole school. I'm done." He trotted over to the door, undoing his hair from its bun and shaking his head around to gather it around his face, wiping his eyes as Burr stood where he was.

 

 

He followed Washington, an upperclassman, down the hallway. He was another one of the Valkyrie, like Lee and Conway, but he seemed like a completely different character all together. Lee had misty black wings fitted with black parkas and black jewelry (2007 goth myspace attire), Conway was more of a beige in his wing color while still holding a misty atmosphere, and Washington had glorious white wings, usually hid behind a sweatshirt or suit. Everything about him screamed human and natural, except for his wings.

"George!"

"Hmm?" He turned around, his presence causing a shrill frost to crawl up Alex's spine. "Alexander Hamilton?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, we're in the same class and Lee--"

"Lee told everyone."

"I didn't think you'd be that popular. Especially for a Sophomore."

"Ha-ha, I'm fucked."

"Hey, watch you're language. You'll never keep a conversation using words like that."

Washington was something. "Huh? Is that how you got to your place, top of everything forever at Columbia University?"

"...Why are you here, Alexander?"

They were walking down the hall together slowly, the height difference laughable. "I... I heard the committee wanted to remove me from the Political Science class, and since you have a lot of power in the class, I thought you may... I don't know."

"Who told you that?"

"Aaron Burr. Why?"

"Oh, now, he would know something like that. The teachers love you, despite how much you interrupt and talk about nothing for six hours, taking up our class time... but, yes, I did hear they were removing you and Jefferson."

"And every other succubus, incubus, whatever."

"I can't say much to help you. It's an absolute injustice to remove what they believe to be immoral. The campus should be a place where anyone from any race or background or sexual orientation could just... relax. Are you going to do anything about Lee?"

"Lee? What could I--" He stopped, his eyes widening. "Wait, wait, I do have dirt on Lee--worse dirt than he could ever even lie about. I need your Twitter."

"What? I'm not letting you be petty."

"I'm not petty."

Washington gave him a look.

"Okay, I am petty. Very petty. But that doesn't mean I won't be petty right now. I need to post something on your Twitter."

"Why not your Twitter?"

"I have, like, a hundred followers. You have thousands. I lost all of my followers after the Eliza thing."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that one. Isn't she--"

"Kidnapped? Yeah, and I'm not going to do anything about it. Hand me your phone."

"Alexander, I thought you were investigating the matter, from what Angelica Schuyler told me."

"Yeah, well, Burr wants me to stop."

"And you're going to let Burr stop you? I thought you were a perpetual force."

"I am. I'm such a perpetual force that I drove myself and everyone I know into this mess. I can either accept all of this--Leave Poli-Sci and let them all be discovered months from now in ditches, and leave Jefferson in jail, and let Lee and Burr get away with destroying what I had left--or I can go there with a few people and play the hero card for the first time in my life. The thing is, one of them ends with me dying, and you know which one's which."

"Go where?"

"Seabury and Madison and Eliza and Theodosia are all in Reynolds' weed garden basement up for a boon of Ms. Angelica's Schuyler species erasure pills. Yeah. It takes a bit of explaining."

"Is that why all you have are horns?"

"Exactly why. I'm ninety percent human now, and I would have been hundred percent if I hadn't stopped taking the pills. Reynolds wants them for some reason, and I have them. I know where he is, I have what he wants, but it won't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think I could go there by myself, pull a Jason Borne, and save the day? I'm a fucking midget."

"Language. You know you can't, and you won't, but why don't you call--"

"Aaron and Angelica won't help me. All I have is my boyfriend, who doesn't even want to go, from what I can see."

"--Call the cops."

"They'll throw it aside. I think they're closing the case on Jefferson."

"Well, then, Alexander, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay out of it."

"Well, I hope that turns out well for you."


	23. JAM

He was always standing outside campus alone, now that Alex realized how alone Lee really was. Alone enough to ruin someone's life and get them kicked out of Political Science. He was still smoking, his black wings brushed behind him as his eyebrows lowered upon a view of Alex.

"I'm telling everyone about this. What's Reynold's address?"

"55 Lacamoire Drive. Nice. You look like shit." Lee smirked, biting his lip.

"About you and Laurens? If I'm getting kicked out because of you--"

"Maybe you should have thought twice before being a faggy gida."

"You don't get it! I'm telling every--"

He laughed, "I get it. I can't do anything to stop you, Alexander. We'll both still be out of a class, but I have an actual degree to fall back on. Journalism? Really?" So smug, a puff of smoke flowing out of his nostrils.

"When they find those pictures--"

"What pictures? Laurens'll never dig them up. They were from three years ago."

"And what'll your girlfriend think?"

Lee was silent. He might as well have laid a punch to his groin with the mention of a girlfriend. "Sure. She'll love to hear some lies from a guy that doesn't even like me. Yes."

"About how you're an abusive freak? Yeah. Hot."

"You've got a deathwish?"

"Yeah, actually. I have nothing to live for."

"Ah, same." He smirked an ugly smile, throwing his hair back. Reaching in his trench coat, he pulled out a small knife, a smiley face encrusted on the base. "You've got your boyfriend to live for, kid, and then what? You don't have a job after college with a Journalism degree, and Burr said you left his apartment for good. Homeless now?" He was laughing, and that was the absolute worst part.

"We're fighting, right? Skin against metal?"

"Uh-huh, gida--"

Alex threw a punch before Lee could duck, sailing right into the bridge of his temple. He grasped at his eye socket before smirking, leaning against the wall, his eye bruised.

"They'll have to put you back together after I--" This time, he ducked, running the blade along Alex's arm, blood leaking from the cut. He rushed forward into Lee, pushing him against the wall as he continued to knee his core, causing Charles to shank him in the side of his abdomen.

"Ah, shit!" He braced himself, gripping Lee's wrist to stop his knife. "You're lucky you barely broke the skin."

"What? You would've sucked me off?" He punched again, hitting the bricks behind Lee's head.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. You don't have anything left to give, right?" He was smirking downward before bucking Alex back, making direct eye contact. "Sorry. Low blow."

"I'm leaving. Fuck this."

"Running again?"

He ignored him, shuffling away, crossing his arms as he pulled his sweatshirt hood, covering his hair.

 

 

"Thomas, open the door."

There was silence, yet he knew he would be on the other side. He twisted the knob, realizing it was open. Maybe he had been kicked out of the university, or the trial had occurred. It still wouldn't make sense that it would not be locked. He pushed the door open.

The bunk bed was in shambles, with the bottom bunk being almost completely removed, aside from the bed frame, and papers lay scattered across the rug. There was a smell of coffee and 5-hour energies, something that made Alex slightly nostalgic. Looking up, he saw Jefferson in his bunk, smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." There were deep bags underneath his eyes, the whites bloodshot as he blew out a puff of air. His horns seemed like pikes--sharp enough to kill--and the white dots across his skin seemed almost to glow. He was bare across the skin.

He closed the door, sitting down on the rug. "How long have you been sober?"

He sighed, "A few weeks. I can't really tell." He paused, his voice sluggish. "Want to come up here and find out?"

"For you? Anything." He had almost forgot about Laurens for a minute. He just felt like if he cared about anything else in his life, it'd fade away. Did that sound pretentious at all? He unzipped his sweatshirt, letting it fall behind him as he walked over to the ladder.

There was nothing to say, and nothing to remember, as Alexander laid across the other, grabbing at Thomas' cock as it twitched. He quickly wrapped his mouth around it, gently teasing the tip with his tongue. He could feel the other purr, puffing out his cigarette smoke as he moaned his name.

"Hamilton, wait--"

"...What?" His words were slightly slurred. He may have also been a bit tipsy at that moment.

"What about your--"

"D-Don't bring him up." He went back, his face between Thomas' thighs as he coated his erect length with his lips. Jefferson ran his fingers through Alex's hair, pushing the back of his head forward as he sighed.

He had never given fellatio to Laurens, as even the thought of it shot a gag reflex into the back of his throat. Now that he thought about it, this was his first time ever, and that made him even more nervous. No, not nervous, but it equated more to disbelief. He was everything they said he was now, everything Eliza and everything Lee said. That's what he was doing now.

And, damn, he was choking.

He would not back down now, especially since the lower half of his face was layered with the other's pre-cum. He wasn't even halfway and he was already biting back coughs. He slathered the other's in his saliva, his eyes slightly peeled as the girth entered and exited, his eyebrows pressing against each other.

Thomas had been moaning his name every now and then, causing both of their cores to be firmly erect. This only caused Alexander to retract, the harder the other was causing him to choke against his cock. It didn't help that Jefferson was pushing his head into his thighs, the tip eventually tantalizing the back of his throat. Alexander tried not to mind, devouring as much as Thomas wanted.

God, if he wasn't an incubus, this would have been so much easier. If he had been an average length, or at least less thick, it wouldn't have made Alex felt overwhelmed. While it was uncomfortable, it made him indisputably hard and eager, a feeling he never could quite place. He'd do whatever the other wanted, hands down, and it was difficult to stomach.

And now he was letting him fuck his mouth hard and steady, pre-cum practically dripping from the corners of his mouth. The thing about succubus sperm was that it tasted like the milk left in a bowl after the cereal has been spooned out. It was almost unbearably sweet and, even if Alexander wouldn't admit it, plentiful. He wouldn't have ever found this out until this exact moment, when he realized Thomas would be close to coming onto his tongue. He wanted something else, something more, and backed off.

He placed his entrance against Jefferson's tip, resting down upon it, every part of him coated in sweat. The quicker he lowered himself, the faster it was for Thomas to wrap his arms around Alex's neck. He was tight--so very tight--and he could feel every inch of Thomas. He was completely inside him, deep as he could go, and Alex could see he was on the edge.

He was pulsing inside him at that point, pulling in and out as Alexander tried to concentrate. He must have been panting then, his eyes closed and pointed toward his eyebrows. He was close to wailing for Thomas to come inside him recklessly, holding himself close to the other as Alex moaned louder than he'd care to admit. He didn't want to walk straight after this, and he most certainly didn't want to leave without Thomas' cum deep inside him.

"Don't stop," he had remarked, all he could manage to sputter as he moaned again, his tongue close to leaking out of his mouth. It hadn't been for nothing--Thomas had came deep inside him, pulling out as he covered Alex's core with his sperm. Alexander hadn't came yet, however, and pushed his entrance back onto Jefferson, biting his lip.

"H--"

"Did I say to stop?" He didn't mean for it to sound irritated or annoyed, but Alex was close, he could feel it in his abdomen, and it did not seem to matter that from his lower back to his neck, he felt numb with a decent mixture of euphoria and discomfort. His eyes were closed, contempt as Thomas continued to sock him up and down with his core.

"You're thick as fuck." He voice was breathy and fast. "--Thomas."

"W-What?" He panted, his hands now on Alex's lower back, pushing him against him.

"Your... Your first time with a dude?" Alex almost laughed it, biting Thomas' collarbone as he moaned.

"Why?"

"You're not very rough--"

That set him off. Alex was on his back now, his legs wrapped around Thomas' lower half as the other banged him into the mattress. In some way, he had finally found a spot, hitting Alexander's prostate in rapid succession. God, he felt like an angel in heaven, white liquid splashing against Jefferson as he turned him back over.

With Thomas' mark left all over his crotch and thighs, his cock deep inside him pulsating through him, and his breath on his neck, Alex felt used, spent, anything related. He felt like a cock sock, and that's what eventually made him tear up.

"What are you--Oh God." He shoved Alex up off of him, leaning back against the bed frame. They both stared, wide-eyed at one another, the tears clouding the whites of Alexander's eyes. Just then was when Thomas noticed his maimed and matted hair, the disheveled look in his cheekbones, the blood coating the side of his shirt. It had been as if he was waking from a dream, his heart beating rapidly.

He covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide and cold as turned away, climbing down the ladder and grabbing his sweatshirt.

When he zipped up his jeans and propped up his hood, he almost broke down on the floor then, but he continued, his lower back aching as he bit back the taste in his mouth. "Hamilton--" He must have been following him.

He stepped out through the door before crumpling to his knees, his heart melting in his chest as he sobbed. He was out of his degree, his apartment, and his own dignity, and now somebody who finally loved him, betraying the only boy he ever had. His eyes stung as he felt just how dirty he was, every piece of Thomas in his joints.

He was pulled back inside by his neck, falling back off his heels onto Jefferson's carpet as he stared down at him, his face a foot away from Alex. He threw the door shut.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I-I'm a fucking mess--"

"I can see that, dumb bitch." He didn't know why that hurt so much. "Why are you here?"

He covered his face with his sweatshirt sleeve. "I lost everything."

He was silent, biting his tongue as he sat down next to Alex, sighing. "'Heard you were kicked out of Poli-Sci--"

His tears were muffled now, his heart beating steadily.

"And Lee can't keep his mouth shut, kinda like you. But why are you here?"

He didn't know, and he didn't want to think why he was in Thomas Jefferson's dorm--the incubus, the race he used to think so low of--taking on the role of his bitch. He didn't want to be used by anyone, but that's all he had let people do for the past week. He let everyone he knew use him.

"F-Fifty five Lacamoire Drive--"

"What?"

"I need you to drive me to 55 Lacamoire Drive."

"What? Why--" He waited for a moment, breathing, pausing. "For who?"

"Reynolds. Reynolds and Lee and all of them. They ruined everything." He was speaking quickly now, his heart practically shaking behind his ribs. "Can you?"

He stared downward at the carpet, his eyes slightly closed. "I'm awaiting trial. You know I can't--"

"Screw trial! Screw all this! I've been so fucking done with everything, and nobody wants to help me fix any of this, so now I'm here, with... with you, rather than anyone else." He wiped at his eyes, the tears crumpling against his palms. "I--I remember Madison asked me weeks ago if I could fuck you and I told him no, over and over, and now I'm here. Now I'm here."

He was quiet, his arms over his legs as he stared down Alex. He put the cigarette out that was sticking through his lips and breathed in the rancid air, his heart melting in his chest. "Call your boyfriend."

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"J-John. John Laurens."

"John?"

"Well, no, I-I say Laurens."

"His name's Laurens then?" He smirked, his eyes slightly closing. Alexander could notice his skin was a different pigment now and his horns were stilted. "'Funny how I was still packing down there?"

"What?"

"Well, alright, imagine having a sex change, and you'll never realize it. You just feel so much pain, you can't move, and then you're on the floor crying by yourself, and you've never been by yourself before. You've always had a friend to get you Advil and buy you Subway. The world doesn't care that you're suffering, because it can't know."

"What are you--"

"The lowest point any succubi can reach is... it's when one of 'em hasn't sucked a soul in a month. Then their body's like, 'Oh honey what the diddly darn hell is going on?' and thinks, 'Well, if you can't get souls with a schlong, you need a clit!' and that's my life story." He was smiling now, not making eye contact with Alex. "It's really gross, now that I say it out loud. They don't teach you that in Health class, huh--"

Jefferson almost didn't realize Alexander hugging him, his face in the crux of his neck as he sobbed. His eyes remained wide as he sat, shocked, trying to ignore Alex crying. "And--" Now he was tearing up, sadly. "They don't tell you want happens after five weeks, right? They just tell you that you're a slut, and a manwhore, and scum. That's what you thought about me, right?"

Alex was silent, his sobs growing quieter.

"Once you get there, you'll never go back, right? Do you know how many succubi live in Valhella? Do you know why they work there?"

Silence.

"Some because they don't want to see what's at the end of those five weeks, right? And the others do it because they've made it, and all that's on their brains is 'sex, sex sex', right? So they head out and rape, and kill, forever, right? Right?"

"...what?"

"No, that's not what you do. When you get to five weeks--" He breathed out. "Lights out. Autopilot until you die. You hear about that succubus from a year ago? The one who 'went celibate'?"

"No--"

"Blacked out. They found him months later in an incubus club. He got what he wanted, and then they stabbed him through the heart. Would you want to be found in a club bathroom stall?"

Both stood still, their breathing rushed as tears clouded Alexander's eyes. "What week--"

"Me? End of number four." He bit his lip. "I was smoking because the pain was going to start in a few hours. I thought maybe if I concentrated on something else... Well, it didn't matter."

"Didn't matter?"

"I was going to kick the bucket before anyone got me. The cops? Nah." He reached into his pocket, his eyes up at the ceiling as he dropped the cigarette, pulling out a small tin. "They sell these cheap at Valhella."

"When were you..."

"Before you came, I was looking at the clock. Once the pain started, down the hatch." He smiled, his teeth noticeably dull. "People are going to call you out if they find out about this, but... Just..."

"You were going to kill yourself?"

Jefferson stared forward, his jaw slightly drooping. "Yeah," he snickered. "But I can't now. I'm not doing that to Madison, if he ever gets out."

"We can get him out. I need you to help me."

He stood up, dropping the tin to the floor as he stuck the cigarette between his teeth. "If anyone asks, I kidnapped you, alright?"

"Yes! Yeah, I will, but... What's going to happen to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"We fucked. Am I going to die or something?"

He smirked, whistling. "It's different for everyone, but I'm feeling better already, Hamilton."

"I assumed."

"You'll probably just puke up in my car," he chuckled, pulling up a pair of pants and a sweater. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I... Can I borrow your shower?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. If you use my conditioner, I'll cut you."

"With what?" He trudged into the bathroom, the cold tiles dusting against his feet and the cold air brushing along his legs. He pulled off his jeans--he would have to throw those puppies out--and his sweatshirt, that practically tasted like alcohol.

He followed Alex in, causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable. "With horns. We'll have a horn fight." He pulled out a toothbrush, chucking it at Alex as he gargle mouthwash. "You'll need it."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, and now you need a toothbrush."

"Can you turn around?" He still needed to take off his boxers as he brushed his teeth with the foamy, minty toothpaste.

"Alexander, I just saw every part of you."

"Fair." He breathed. "Damn, my mouth tastes like you."

"Gross, Hamilton."

"Stating facts, succ."

"Are you going to call me succ now?" His hair was in a bun, facing Alex as he entered the shower. "So I can call you chimey?"

"'Chimey'?"

"Chimera. I'll be Sucky, and you'll be Chimey," he laughed, even though his mouth was filled with toothpaste. "And Laurens'll be... What is he again?"

"Satyr."

"Say-der... Huh. Goaty boy."

"Goaty, Sucky, and Chimey. Are you on crack?"

"To be honest," Thomas laughed, applying mascara to his thick eyelashes. "That'll be our code names when we invade Reynolds' basement and take bitches. We're going to Arby's after, or Subway--"

"Arby's is so fucking disgusting." Was Thomas' conditioner really fifty bucks?

"Anyway," he interrupted, cocking his head to the side, "I still am shocked that you'd let me do something like that."

"Like what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" His eyes were frostier in the shower--Warm and coated in water as he blinked.

"With... With you having a... A what would you call it?"

"A...?"

"With your... guy. You'd just--"

"I don't own him. He's not mine," he turned off the shower, pulling his hair down into a ponytail as he made eye contact. "And I call him a boyfriend for convenience. I've only known him for, like, a month."

"You're fine with cheating on--"

"I'm not cheating on him! I never did," he laughed, stepping out. "He's already in some thick shit with someone here. I doubt he's faithful. You know satyrs."

He remained quiet, scratching the back of his head. "Alex, that was kind of..."

"I know, I know. I don't mean anything I say anymore."

"No, that was kind of--No, exactly--racist. You can't just call a whole race of people sluts--"

"Hey, they did that to you, right?" He jeered a finger at the other, staring upward at him. "That's why you're here. That's why I'm doing all of this--Because a succ like you was at the wrong place at the wrong time and it could mean four people are going to get shanked."

"You get mad easily."

He hand shivered as he lowered it, staring downward at the tile. "Yeah, I need to work on that."

"So, Laurens won't care. Glad that's over." He turned away.

"Yeah, I hope."


	24. art chapter

_Regular schedule will resume shortly._


	25. announcement

yo i dont like how the last two chapters have gone so imma delete them mate  
yes we're rewriting the canon let's.get.this.bread

since im editing it i want to make clear what ISNT part of this story anymore

laurens doesn't work at succubus clubs. that twist was annoying as fuck to even type  
the whole hospital thing is gone. reynolds' house is going to be a real damn house now. like with doors and stuff  
laurens never cheated on alex, but alex cheated on laurens because hes a horny asshole

alright take care of yourselves


	26. VOICEMAILS

"Hey, they did that to you, right?" He jeered a finger at the other, staring upward at him. "That's why you're here. That's why I'm doing all of this--Because a succ like you was at the wrong place at the wrong time and it could mean four people are going to get shanked."

"You get mad easily."

He hand shivered as he lowered it, staring downward at the tile. "Yeah, I need to work on that."

"So, Laurens won't care. Glad that's over." He turned away.

"Yeah, I hope."

 

 

"You should relax. Do you have the ability to?"

They shuffled out of Thomas' bathroom, the feeling of a one night--afternoon?--stand fluttering into the air as Alex sat down on the lower bunk. He bent over slightly, covering his mouth with his palm as he grumbled.

"What'd you have before you came here? Wine? Tastes like wine." He opened his closet, sticking his head in as he squinted his eyes into the clothing rack. "Tastes like sadness, too. Do you happen to have seasonal summer depression?"

"You're funny."

"I'm hilarious." He leaned back, making eye contact with Alexander as he smirked. "I'm sure I have some pants that could fit a gremlin like you."

"My height is average," he spat.

"Here." He tossed a pair of black jeans to his right, letting them crumple to the floor in front of Alexander. "Those should do it, and if they don't, well, I'll figure something out."

"Uh-huh." He clocked his head to the side, peering down at them with suspicion. "You've washed these, right?" Thomas gave him a dark smirk before shrugging, causing Alex to spit in disgust.

"Kidding!"

"Fuck you."

"Are you asking for a rematch?"

"Maybe I am," he snapped without thinking, lowering his eyebrows. The slight tipsiness he felt before had completely washed away, only his dry rush of confidence replacing it. "If I was slightly more of an uncaring asshole, I'd be all for it, but I already feel bad about before."

"You said your boyfriend wouldn't care."

"Yeah, well, I say a lot of things."

"Really?" he gasped sarcastically. "I had no idea!" He slammed the closet doors together, his facial expression coarse as he turned to face Alex, his hands on his hips. "So, what's your plan?"

"My... plan?"

"Your plan to fix everything. It can't just be to drive to the fucker's house and break his neck."

"Well... Ugh, it takes so much explaining."

"What does?" He let his arms drop to his sides.

"Why people are kidnapped, and what I have to do to get them back. It's a lot more than that." He looked to the side, leaning his head on his palm. "Angelica made a prototype for a species erasure pill and Reynolds or someone Reynolds' knows wants it for whatever reason. I'm guessing Angelica's not giving him the pills for whatever reason, so all these people are held as hostages--"

"Wait, wait," he massaged his temple, closing his eyes as he thought. "Could you... retell that entire plot, but with it making sense this time?"

"What?"

"How could you just assume what happened? Why don't you ask the Schuyler why she didn't just give Reynolds the pills before any of this even started?" He raised his eyebrow. "Because Angelica's refusal to give this guy some fancy pill is what caused all this to happen."

"What? You want me to text her?"

"Call her. Now."

He stood up, reaching just below Jefferson's jawline as he walked towards the bathroom, grabbing his phone. It had been on silent since the outburst with Burr and he realized that he had a few missed calls from Angelica, a dozen from Burr...

And a voicemail.

The number was unknown. He drew the phone close to his ear and slid it open, listening.

"Sierra, Oscar, Sierra," it began, the drowning voice seemingly being read through text-to-speech, "Sierra, Oscar, Sierra. Sierra, Oscar--"

"What is it?"

"Hold on."

" _This is an automated call made to the following recipients,_ " it spoke, "Aaron Burr, Alexander Hamilton, Angelica Schuyler, George Frederick, Thomas Jefferson. _If you would like to hear from a representative, dial back for more information._ " Cut.

"It says to dial back."

"What was it?"

"I'm calling it." He punched in a few numbers, returning the phone to his ear. The ringer hummed.

It rung a few times before a familiar voice picked up. "Hey, it's the gida."

"What is this?"

"Well, I talked to the boss man and since he heard about the bullshit you pulled today--You know, assaulting me or whatever--the scary kidnapper is getting me a gift on his way home from school."

"What?" He narrowed his eyes, covering his mouth.

"Yeah, you told me you were so proud about discovering my... past relations with a Mr. John Laurens, so I thought you'd be even happier to know that on his way back home from your apartment--probably doing unholy acts, I foretell--he got a lift.

"Now, the funny thing about the other kidnappees is that they're held here so one of the people named in that voicemail gets my boss the species erasure pills. He doesn't care who, as long as he gets those pills... but I have no place in that. My boss let me have my own game. I get to run my own charade, and this one gets me something a little bigger than my pocket knife."

"Lee, what the--"

"Fine. I'll cut to the chase. John Laurens is at Reynolds' house, but he's not in the basement. He's not with the rest of the hostages. He's with me, and it's just like old times." Cut.

He let the phone hang in his hand, staring forward into the mirror as Jefferson stood in the bathroom's doorway. He barely noticed when it dropped to the floor due to how quickly he ran around Thomas towards the pants on the ground, slipping them on.

"Who was calling?"

"We need to go."

"To 55 Laca-something Drive? What about your boyfriend? Aren't we waiting for him?"

He shuffled towards the front door, shoving it open. "We're meeting him there."

 

 

The address lead to a forest in a small town outside of NYC, its overgrowth piling into the road as Jefferson haphazardly swerved around it. His skin had fully returned to a dark coffee, his horns now black and dull. Alex, on the other hand, was passed out, leaning against the window. Getting your soul sucked out really does that to you, but it wasn't one of the worst symptoms that Thomas had witnessed. He really didn't want to tell him about the times a succubus actually did kill someone.

Succubi and incubi were categorized as intersex by WHO due to how their bodies could change between possessing female and male external sexual organs. However, incubi can never develop a uterus and succubi can never produce sperm. This is because when an incubi's sex "switches" during their fifth week without sexual intercourse, they cannot become pregnant since the body understands that they will either switch back to possessing male genitalia (after consuming a soul) or they will die from soul starvation.

Succubus and incubus bodies go into a "ravenous" mode when they reach two to three weeks without consuming a soul. This leads to a status of constant arousal, a lack of focus, lowered decision making skill, and a lack of an appetite for actual caloric intake. A common misconception is that incubi or succubi could become aggressive or begin to disregard consent during their third or so week, yet this is not the case for most.

Succubi tend to become incredibly aggressive when they are starved of souls. Their counterpart, the incubi, become submissive to a hazardous degree, putting themselves in danger rather than pushing other people into harm's way. Incubi in incubus and succubus communities, as well as in society as a whole, are mocked for this trait, which is one that has been proved to be a normal function that cannot be treated.

Most incubi and succubi are not monogamous. They tend to have more than one partner or to either cut out relationships altogether, usually engaging in one-off encounters to relieve their starvation while cherishing platonic relationships instead. A majority of the race dislike sex in general due to its connotation for them.

He had always wished he could write a newsletter to his campus or his state or his country about all of this, but the idea of admitting anything that could allow others with ammunition made him horrified. If Alex had been kicked out of Poli-Sci for dating a satyr, what would happen if he started to fight for succubus rights? He'd probably be kicked out of Columbia.

He pulled into the address.


	27. THERAPY SONG [I]

Part I - Abuse/Violence Warning

 

He remembered the exact day--the exact time--he stopped seeing his therapist. 12:29PM, November 16th, Freshman year. He didn't actually feel as though leaving the therapist would be the best idea, especially since he had been seeing the guy since Freshman year of high school, but Laurens had a suspicion that he wouldn't have time to see one.

It started near the middle of puberty. By fifteen, he had been an alcoholic, at least in comparison to his classmates. He was also an athlete, and a skinny one at that, in comparison to the rest of the behemoths on the football team.

Most of his friends were satyrs, and since they lived in a rural part of South Carolina, all of those who weren't his friends were still mostly satyrs. Some had horns like a bull and some had horns like Alexander's. The fur on your legs was just as much as a symbol of masculinity, with some draping their fur down to cover their hooves.

Of course, whatever you were packing and the circumference of your biceps was also a major play in the social dichotomy of whether you survived or were trampled, but Laurens tried to forget about that. He had to hear it enough in the locker room anyway.

Laurens, in most regards, was lower than average. He was 5'7", 120lbs, and weight room was out of the question. He looked more like a faun than a satyr, with his horns which spiraled rather than project, his tail resembling a deer rather than a goat, and his skinner, feminine appearance. However, he had a satyr mother and a satyr father, and no one in his family was a faun, at least to his knowledge.

He had body dysmorphic disorder since the age of twelve, but it especially prevalent in high school. When he started eating whey powder by the spoonful, his mother got him a therapist.

It's mainly why he didn't date throughout high school. A few flings here or there were disappointing, and even experimenting with guys in his senior year left much to be desire. It wasn't that he disliked sex or was repulsed by it. He really didn't know why he didn't enjoy it, but he simply didn't, up until Freshman year of college.

And after Lee, he fell back into the same feelings on the matter, up until he met Alex.

He bit his lip, a ziptie around his wrists that lay tied on his lap, his eyes wandering the small room he was placed in. There weren't any windows, and certainly no people, yet he felt as though every move he made was being calculated.

His ankles were also tied, yet he mouth was free. Speaking or yelling for help would only cause someone to come back and check on him, and it was not like someone could hear him out in the house he was in. It was in the middle of a densely packed forest, after all. He didn't have to wait for long, though, as the door unlocked and Lee walked in, his face expressionless.

"You look better than before."

He didn't respond, he head lowered.

"You used to be lanky as hell. Do you remember that?" He shrugged behind Laurens, kneeling down behind him, his jawline drifting over his shoulder. "I hope this is the same," he smiled, his fingers grazing along his inner thigh.

Laurens bucked backwards, knocking him slightly off balance.

"You're getting like Hamilton. You can't take a joke," he muttered, standing up. "How is he, by the way?"

He still didn't respond.

"Well, until he comes, we'll be together. Like old times--"

"'Until he comes'?"

"No one knows he's coming here except you and me. They'll be no witnesses." He let his palm graze along Laurens' chin and jawline, cupping the base of his head in his hand, staring down at him. "I don't love you. Don't take it like that. I just need," he thought for a moment, tracing his fingers to his chin to push his face upward, spitting, "Physical closure."

"Aren't you cheating?"

"What?"

He lowered his eyebrows, "On your girlfriend."

"With who? You?" He simpered, bending slightly down to remain level with Laurens, who was still kneeling on the floor. "It's not cheating if I hate your guts."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"You don't want the reason."

"Why would I ask?"

"Good point, satyr. It's only because it gets me off," he sat down, examining his nails finely.

"Huh?"

"How does it feel to have girls every night, or every other species dying to be your bitch? It feels good?"

"What?"

"It gets me off knowing I'm top tier, especially against someone like you. Even your DNA can't save you now," he laughed, "But it's rather ironic. You're the most dominating species yet you let me fuck you two year ago, and I'm a valk!"

"So, your kink is being an asshole?"

"No, it's putting guys like you in their place. Oh, and women. Lots of women." He stood up, his arms crossed. "Let's have a go at it."

 

 

"Hamilton!"

"Ugh, shut up," he murmured, yawning as he pressed his forehead against the dashboard. "I had the most satisfying nap in my entire college career and you just woke me up so I could get my ass kicked."

"Your boyfriend..."

"Oh, fuck, yeah," he leaned back, "I forgot about that. Ah, God, I'm going to be the reason if any of these people die."

"Or live."

"That sounds really conceited. It's more like... If I screw up, someone else has to fix this, and... I don't know."

"Are you going to go out there or not?"

"Aren't you coming in with me?" He made eye contact with the other, lowering his eyebrows. "You know I can't fight for shit."

He looked aside, laying his arms on the steering wheel. "You said you wanted me to drive you here. I really need to get back to my dorm. I'm on house arrest, Hamilton." Damn, he was already back to his human state, and there was a light smirk on his face. Something sweet twinkled in his eye.

"Can I get some last words if I die?"

"You weren't as bad as I thought." He unlocked the passenger side. "Go!"

 

 

Lee flicked the rubber band against the inside of Laurens' elbow, murmuring, "Have you tried speed before?" The whole scenario seemed too surreal to even understand, especially with how nervous Charles Lee made him feel. It wasn't out of intimidation, but rather the need to not look into his eyes.

"What?"

"I need to keep you awake. Reynolds has plenty of needles on hand." He pulled a syringe out of his coat pocket, the tip practically oozing and blunt as he rubbed against Laurens, turning his arm towards him to get a better shot.

"I don't want to get violent. Can you just calm down?" He somehow pleaded, biting his tongue.

He smiled, "Have you ever seen what happens when a satyr takes amphetamines?" He waved his hand over Laurens' eyes, covering them as he grasped the needle. "It's actually kind of funny, or kind of sexy, if you squint your eyes."

He turned to the side, attempting to maneuver himself away. However, Lee grasped at his jacket, pulling him closer to him. "You're gonna burn in Hell, you know that?"

"Surely." He pinched the needle into a vein, his teeth glistening in the overhead light. Laurens looked away, imaging anything else other than this moment. He had to clear his head. "Cup your hands. Like this," he gestured, removing the needle.

"You're not going to understand this, but you don't need to do this--"

"Who first posted those pictures of me?"

He was quiet. "What?"

"We were at your dorm," his arm was around Laurens' waist, grabbing his arm, "And we had that fight. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"And after, you got all mad and posted my nudes to the Columbia FaunBook," he closed his eyes, leaning his head into the crux of Laurens' neck. "And then the rumors started. My friends started thinking I was trans because of the angle, and do you know how hard it is to go to school when the whole school knows what your crotch looks like?"

"You drugged me, and you wanted to reassign my fucking gender against my will, jackass. Get off of me."

He ignored him. "Thank God your account was a spare. If someone knew I was with you, I'd have left Columbia there. But through all you've done against me--ruining my reputation and putting me into this mess--I still feel safe to be in the same room as you."

"Don't touch me."

"Who's to say I'm going to touch you?" He backed off, standing up as he checked his phone. "Has it kicked in yet?"

"That was two years ago, and we both have relationships, and we're both different--We're not the same," he rambled, his hands cupped as they remained tied by the zipties. "If you let me go, I won't tell anyone this. I won't say anything."

"If I can't trust you with my rep then how could I trust you with something like this?" he simpered. "Nice vines."

They were drooping from his wrists, growing in length as his eyes focused on his hands. A stargazer lily had blossomed almost immediately, its vibrant colors saturated and chilling. His veins seemed to flow throughout the vines, sprinkling the green with hints of red as they firmly tied his wrists together before circling his waist.

He almost began to shout out of fear before Lee slapped his palm against Laurens' mouth, muting him. "People always tell us that our species is something we should take pride in. That's pretty easy for you to think."

"What are you--"

"Now look." He gripped at Laurens' wrist forcefully, shaking as he simpered. "It's turning on you."

"Don't--Fuck," he gargled, Lee practically stabbing his fingers into his mouth. He backed off. "Jesus, you're insane."

He lowered his eyelids, his smile fading. "What? No. I'm getting closure."

The vines stopped around his ankles, gently laying along his skin. "You can do this any other way. Like, actually any other way, other than tying me up in your friend's cabin in the woods."


	28. well

I'm not going to finish this story, at least for now. I don't want to be the "bad" part of the fandom anymore, and I feel like this has all been a waste of time.

I'm highly considering deleting Alexithymia off of the internet, both on WattPad and ao3. I wrote that not knowing half the rules of how to have a healthy relationship or how to actually write a story where you don't want to vomit half the time from a lack of trigger warnings. I still don't know how I haven't gotten flack for it.

This one was better. I'm proud of how I've grown from a smutty Sweeney Todd rip-off to something with actual thought, at least to me right now.

The biggest problem is both of these fanfics are exceptionally out of character. They've lost (or never really had) half of what makes a fanfic a fan work.

Hamilton and its fandom have been a huge part of my life, and they basically got me through the past two years. The thing is, I took a step back and I saw what I was really writing, and I don't want to write porn or works that will get me in trouble down the line. I just wanted to make art for the fandoms I'm in, but I took it too far.

This may be a departure from Hamilton fanfiction, or a departure from WattPad altogether. I don't know. I'd wrap up this story, especially since it ended on a cliffhanger, but I don't feel the need to. I wrote this for myself, and I don't feel like I'm enjoying it anymore.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
